Forever Black
by Cellyta G
Summary: Cuando Candy se mudó con su novio a Nueva York, pensó que vivirían juntos para siempre en su pequeño apartamento de Nueva York. Nunca pensó que él empacaría sus maletas y se iría por que "necesitaba espacio". Terry, emocionalmente muerto y dañado, derivado de una tragedia personal, hizo una promesa de nunca amar o enamorarse de una mujer, hasta que Candy entra en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Sinopsis.

Cuando Candy se mudo con su novio a Nueva York, pensó que vivirían felices para siempre en su pequeño apartamento de Nueva York. Nunca pensó que el empacaría sus maletas y se iría porque "necesita espacio". Con su recién descubierta soltería y el miedo a estar sola, Candy se entierra a si misma en sus obras de arte y pinturas hasta que una noche, ayuda a un misterioso desconocido ebrio a llegar a casa a salvo. Poco sabia ella que el misterioso desconocido no es otro que el Funcionario Ejecutivo y millonario Terry Grandchester. Después de encontrar a Candy en su cocina a la mañana siguiente y asumir que ella rompió su regla #1 de pasar la noche en su casa, el queda intrigado, no sólo por su obstinación y rebeldía, sino por su bondad.

Terry Grandchester, emocionalmente muerto y dañado, derivado de una tragedia personal, hizo una promesa de nunca amar o enamorarse de una mujer hasta que Candy White entra en su vida por casualidad. Después de que ella se abre y le muestra su mundo, Terry comienza a sentir emociones y sentimientos que nunca supo que existían. A pesar de los rumores y advertencias en cuanto a Terry Grandchester y su uso y abuso hacia las mujeres, Candy se encuentra a si misma siendo atraída a su mundo.

Candy sabe que ellos no pueden estar juntos porque guarda un profundo secreto que podría destruir a Terry emocionalmente para siempre.

Acompaña a Terry y Candy mientras se embarcan en un viaje de coraje, amor, y fuerza. ¿Será suficiente para salvarlos?


	2. Chapter 2

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 1.

Me quede de pie en la puerta del dormitorio mientras Tom hacia sus maletas.

-Sólo necesito un poco de espacio –dijo mientras lanzaba sus ropas desordenadamente en su gran mochila Nike.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con esa zorra que conociste en Zoe la otra noche?

-Candy, vamos, te dije que no paso nada.

Le rodé los ojos. –Me dijiste un montón de cosas, Tom.

Lazo las últimas prendas en su mochila Nike y se giro para mirarme. –Ambos sabíamos que nos dirigíamos a esto, las cosas han estado inestables desde hace un tiempo, y tú sabes por que.

-Inestable para ti porque estás en busca de algo que no existe.

Deje escapar un profundo suspiro. –Lo siento, Candy, simplemente no puedo seguir con esto.

Lo seguí hasta el pequeño espacio que llamamos sala mientras dejaba caer su mochila en el suelo. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y arrojo algo de dinero sobre la mesa. –Esto es para el siguiente par de meses, así puedes pagar la renta. –Me beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Me cruce de brazos y lo mire fijamente. –No quiero tu dinero: Quiero que te quedes. Por favor, Tom. No te des por vencido con nosotros.

Ahora era la persona más patética del mundo, rogándole a mi estúpido novio que se quedara. No porque pensaba que estaba enamorada de él, sino porque tenia miedo estar sola, y estar sola era algo muy familiar para mí.

Tomo su mochila del suelo y se la echo al hombro. –Cuídate, Candy.- y justo así, se fue. Me quede de pie en medio de la sala y mire hacia la puerta cerrada mientras las lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

Tom y yo hemos estado juntos desde segundo año de universidad. Ambos estudiábamos en la Universidad de Michigan y nos conocimos en una fiesta de fraternidad cuando él era un Delta Sigma Phi. Tom era un chico apuesto con su 1.80 de estatura y complexión media. No era exactamente muy atractivo, pero era lindo. Siempre tenia su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, y sus oscuros ojos cafés me recordaban a una de mis cosas favoritas del mundo, el chocolate. Tom era la persona cuya presencia iluminaba la habitación. Su encanto y el romance es lo que me hizo perder la cabeza. Estudiaba Contabilidad mientras yo estudiaba Arte. No paso mucho tiempo después de que nos graduamos cuando su primo le consiguió un trabajo en una gran empresa de contabilidad donde trabajaba. Así es como terminamos mudándonos de Michigan a Nueva York. Tom trabajaba a tiempo completo como contador y gano una gran cantidad decente de dinero, así que fui capaz de tomar un trabajo de tiempo parcial en una compañía disquera y terminar de pintar los cuadros que le prometí a la galería de arte.

Rentamos un apartamento de un dormitorio que era pequeño, pero fue nuestro hogar durante el año pasado y no hizo feliz, por lo menos yo pensé que así era. Me levante con mis ojos llorosos y me siente en el sofá, acurrucada en un ovillo y llore hasta quedarme dormida.

No había estado durmiendo mucho tiempo cuando golpe en la puerta me sorprendió. Me siente y mire alrededor, mis ojos hinchados y rojos.

-Candy, ¿estas ahí? –Escuche decir a una voz familiar mientras ella llamaba a la puerta. Me levante del sofá y di traspiés para abrir la puerta. Annie siempre parecía saber cuando la necesitaba más. Levanto sus manos en el aire.

-Candy, ya es hora, pensé que iba tener que derribar la puerta. –Puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abrazo con fuerza. Le hice señas para que entrara mientras se abría camino y puso una gran bolsa café en la mesa.

-Vengo con comida de novio imbécil. –Sonrió mientras buscaba en la bolsa. Saco las cajas de comida china y las puso sobre la mesa-. Tenemos ternera Mongolia, wrap de lechuga, arroz con pollo frito, sopa Wonton y helado de chocolate para el postre.

Su sonrisa fue de oreja a oreja, pero rápidamente cayo mientras deje caer mi cabeza y me acurrucaba de nuevo en mi sofá. Annie suspiro profundamente cuando se acerco y se sentó junto a mi.

-Tom me envió un mensaje y me dijo que se iba. Quería que viniera a revisarte y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Levante la cabeza de mis brazos _¿Quién demonios se creía mandando a mi mejor amiga para ver si estaba bien? _Pensé mientras la rabia quemaba dentro de mi.

-Dijo que se fue por diferencias irreconciliables.

-¿Qué, acaso estamos casados? –gruñí.

Annie me dio una sonrisa simpática y fue a la cocina a tomar platos y cubiertos para la comida en la mesa. No podía dejar de pensar en Tom y en como sólo se marcho. Nunca no habíamos alejado por más de un par de días, y ahora estaríamos separados para siempre y yo estaría sola de nuevo. Se por que decidió irse, y por esa razón lo odiaba. Le di cada oportunidad para que me dijera la verdad, pero ni siquiera pudo mirarme a los ojos y hacerlo. Era un cobarde, y yo no tenia espacio para los cobardes. Aunque me sentía mal de mi estomago, me levante y me dirigí a la mesa mientras Annie ponía algo de comida en mi plato.

-Escucha, Candy, Tom es un idiota y lamento que perdiste los últimos cuatro años de tu vida con el. Necesitas enfocarte en otra cosa. Tienes que terminar tus pinturas y ponerlas en la galería para que la gente pueda descubrir quien es verdaderamente Candy White –dijo, agitando su tenedor. Sonreí levemente porque sabía que tenia razón; Si había una manera de escapar del dolor y de la soledad, era mediante mis pinturas. Se acerco y puso su brazo a mí alrededor y me dio un apretón-. No te preocupes, estaré aquí para ti.

Conocí a Annie en la galería de arte el día que me detuve a hablar con el dueño sobre mostrar mis pinturas. En el momento en que ella dijo: "Tal vez yo puedo ayudarte" congeniamos y hemos sido mejores amigas desde entonces. Una cosa sobre Annie es su personalidad, es mucho más grande que su 1.57 de estatura y su talla 0. Siempre luce perfecta con su largo cabello oscuro liso y maquillaje perfectamente colocado que realza sus brillantes ojos azules. No creo que haya visto alguna vez vestida con pantalones de chándal, pero ella todo es acerca de la moda con faldas y lindas blusas ceñidas. No hay déficit de hombros cuando Annie está cerca. Siempre están coqueteándole, pero ella aun busca al hombre perfecto para darle su corazón.

No tenia ganas de comer, pero sabia que tenia que apaciguar a Annie o no me dejaría en paz.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?

Deje mi tenedor en mi plato. –Nop, solo quiero estar sola. Creo que iré a tomar un baño.

Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí al baño. Abrí el grifo del agua y vertí una tapita de producto para un baño de burbujas en la corriente.

Retorcí mi largo cabello rubio y lo sujete con un broche para evitar que se mojara. Entre en la bañera llena de burbujas y me deslice hasta que mi cabeza estuvo descansando en la almohada de baño detrás de mi. Me quede ahí, cerré mis ojos y trate de pensar en un plan, pero estaba desconsolada y necesitaba la cantidad adecuada de tiempo para revolcarme en la autocompasión antes de seguí adelante con mi vida como una mujer soltera.

Para el momento en que salí de la bañera, Annie había limpiado todo. Me había dejado un mensaje de texto diciendo: "_Candy, descansa un poco y llámame si necesitas algo. Te llamare mañana, te quiero"_

Sonreí porque ella era la única familia que me quedaba. Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando tenia seis años y mi padre murió justo antes de mi decimo octavo cumpleaños. Tenia una tía y un tío en Michigan, pero no había visto u oído de ellos desde que mi padre murió. Siempre considere a los padre de Tom como mi familia, pero ahora que habíamos roto, seria más que extraños hablar con ellos.

Me asegure de que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave. Apague las luces y me acurruque en la cama, enterrando mi cabeza bajo las sabanas para escarpar de la realidad de mi vida, al menos por esta noche.

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 2.

Los siguientes días no hice más que quedarme en mis pijamas y concentrarme en terminar mis pinturas. Llame al trabajo y les dije que tenia gripe. Me dijeron que me tome el resto de la semana libre, lo cual era algo con lo que no tenía problemas. Estaba asustada de no poder costearlo, pero necesitaba terminar mis pinturas y llevarlas a la galería de arte. No habría sido buena compañía para nadie, de todos modos.

Hice mi tercera taza de café del día y revise mi teléfono para ver si tenia algún mensaje. Tom no había hecho ningún intento de ponerse en contacto conmigo desde que se fue. ¿Cómo una persona sólo olvida a alguien después de estar con ella por cuatro años? Un incendio se agito en mmi sangre con sólo pensarlo. La forma en la que veía las cosas tenia dos opciones; podía sentarme en mi pequeño departamento y dejar que mi vida se extinga, o podía tragarme lo que paso y salir al mundo y vivir. Opte por salir y vivir. No estaba lista para morir aun, habían muchas cosas que quería hacer.

Frenéticamente limpie mi apartamento, el cual tenia sin limpiar mucho tiempo, y estaba avergonzada de que lo deje así. Tome una bolsa de basura y comencé a lanzar todo lo que me recordaba a Tom. Estaba determinada a librar este apartamento de cualquier rostro de el. Para el momento en que había terminado, mi pequeño hogar estaba prácticamente desnudo. Los estantes del librero que albergaban fotografías de mi y Tom ahora estaban vacíos recordándome el vacío que sentía en mi corazón.

Finalmente me duche y me quede frente al espejo del baño, levante la mano y limpie el vapor de agua que se formo sobre el. Me mire por primera vez en días. Mis ojos de color verde esmeralda, los que Tom solía decirme que le recordaba a la primavera, se veían cansados con bolsas que se formaban debajo de ellos. Pase un cepillo sobre mi cabello rubio y largo, y luego puse espuma a través de él, para que se secara en ondas. Me maquille un poco para tratar de ocultar el hecho de que eh estado deprimida y encerrada en mi departamento por una semana. Me puse mis vaqueros favoritos y me sorprendí de que me quedaban holgados en los lugares en los que nunca lo habían estado antes. Mi metro setenta y talla cuatro parecían haber disminuido un poco desde la ruptura. Fui a través de mi armario por mi blusa rosa favorita. Una vez que estaba lista, tome una respiración profunda y llame un taxi. Era hora de salir al mundo y comenzar mi vida de nuevo.

Manny estaciono su taxi amarillo junto a la acera de mi apartamento cuando salía. Viéndome luchando con tres pinturas que estaba cargando, salió del taxi para ayudarme.

-Hola Candy, déjame ayudarte.

-Hola Manny, gracias –le sonreí.

Manny era mi taxista favorito, y lo conozco desde que me mude a Nueva York. Cuando llamo a un taxi, siempre pido a Manny, algunas veces está disponible y otras veces no lo está. Mide un metro setenta y siete y tiene una estructura musculosa. Siempre lleva su cabello negro en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos de color marrón siempre brillan cuando le pregunto sobre sus hijos. El era un hombre de familia y una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Su taxi fue el que nos recogió a Tom y a mi la primera vez que llegamos a Nueva York. Me siente adelante con el para que mis pinturas pudieran estar cómodamente en la parte trasera.

-¿Cómo está el Sr. Tom, Candy?

-Tom se mudo hace una semana Manny –suspire. La expresión en su cara era de compasión.

-Lo siento mucho Candy, ¿estás bien? –Lo mire, y una sonrisa suave vino a mis labios.

-Estoy bien. Era un desastre la semana pasada, pero ahora me estoy adaptando. -¿Realmente lo estaba haciendo? ¿O sólo era una buena actriz?

Se estaciono al lado de la galería de arte y me ayudo a sacar mis pinturas del taxi. Le pague la tarifa y le agradecí su ayuda.

-Si necesitas algo, llámame Candy y lo digo enserio –me señalo mientras entraba en su taxi y lentamente se alejaba.

Annie me vio desde la ventana de la galería y vino a ayudarme a traer las pinturas. Llamo al propietario, Sal, y le dijo que yo había llegado. Él vino de su oficina y me beso en ambas mejillas.

-Ah, déjame ver lo que tienes allí Candice –dijo mientras tomaba las pinturas una por una y las recostaba contra la pared.

Fui contratada para presentar tres pinturas a su galería como una prueba. Una de las pinturas era un romanticismo de un hombre y una mujer bailando bajo la luz de la luna rodeada de nubes. La segunda pintura era de un jardín con una fuente rodeada de flores hermosas. La última pintura era de una niña sentada en un campo de flores con un vestido blanco mientras tres ángeles la miraban desde el cielo. Las tres pinturas hablaban de algo sobre mí.

-Gua, Candice, estos son precioso. Estoy seguro de que no tendré ningún problema vendiéndolos.

Me sentí un poco avergonzada porque esta era la primera vez que iba a mostrar mi trabajo al mundo. Me guio una pequeña pared que estaba vacía.

-Aquí es donde tus pinturas serán expuestas. Te llamare tan pronto como una de ellas se venda. –Le agradecí y tan pronto como se alejo, Annie comenzó a saltar de palmas.

-Salgamos y celebremos esta noche –chillo.

Salir era la última cosa en mi cabeza. No estaba lista para hacer de chica soltera, saliendo de noche, pero Annie era persistente, y sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra ella. así que, acepte con inseguridad.

Salí de la galería y comencé a caminar por la calle. Busque a través de mi bolso grande para encontrar mi teléfono que sonaba. Lo tome y mire el numero familiar que encontró su camino hacia mi teléfono un poco demasiado tarde. Presione ignorar y decidí caminar las seis cuadras a casa. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que una alerta de un nuevo correo de voz se iluminara en mi teléfono. Para el momento que llegue a casa, estaba agotada. Lance mis llaves y bolso en la mesa junto a la puerta y escuche el mensaje que permanecía fastidiosamente en la pantalla.

-Hola Candice, es el Dr. Tabub llamando. Note que has cancelado las ultimas dos citas desde nuestra ultima visita. Quiero asegurarme de que todavía vas a venir a verme. Es vital que hablemos sobre esto. Puedo ayudarte Candice. Por favor llama a mi oficina para hacer una cita lo antes posible. –Rodé mis ojos y negué con la cabeza mientras presionaba el botón de borrar.

Entre en la habitación y decidí acortarme por un rato mientras las seis cuadras hacían efecto en mi. Sólo había dormido cerca de una hora cuando me desperté con el sonido de mi teléfono.

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 3.

-Hola –respondí soñolienta.

-¿Estabas durmiendo? –respondí Annie en voz bastante alta.

-Sólo estaba tomando una pequeña siesta –bostece.

-Levántate; estoy en camino a tu casa para alistarnos para el club.

Suspire pesadamente. -¿Club? Dijiste que iríamos a celebrar; creí que tal vez eso significaba cena, no ir a discotecas. –No me sentía como para ir a un club lleno y ruidoso esta noche.

-Candy, anímate, has sido una aguafiestas desde que el idiota de Tom te dejo. Recupera tu vida, diviértete como solías hacerlo; eres la persona más divertida que conozco.

-No se Annie; no me siento como para estar en la escena del club esta noche.

-Lo sentirás una vez que estés allí y quien sabe tal vez conocerás a tu Príncipe Encantador esta noche.

¿Dijo Príncipe Encantador? No quiero un Príncipe Encantador. No quiero tener nada que ver con los hombres, punto. Era importante para Annie que celebremos, así que accedí a ir.

-De acuerdo Annie, creo que iré, pero no quiero quedarme hasta tarde, estoy cansada.

-¡Si! –grito-. Oh, mi amigo Caleb nos va a recoger en tu casa, adiós.

-Espera, quien es… -Clic… Me reí en silencio y salte a la ducha. La exuberancia de Annie atraía a un montón de gente diferente. Creo que por eso es que conectamos con tanta rapidez.

Tan pronto como salí de la ducha, Annie entro por la puerta y me lanzo una bolsa de la marca Forever 21.

-¿Qué es esto' –pregunte mientras me asomaba dentro de la bolsa.

Me miro y sonrió mientras corría al baño. –Sólo algo que te compre para que lo uses esta noche.

Annie era así de generosa; siempre nos comprábamos cosas que pesábamos que a la otra le gustaría. Abrí la bolsa y saque la blusa plateada brillante más espectacular.

-Annie, me encanta –sonreí.

-Sabia que así seria. Pensé que podrías usarla con tus leggings negros y botas negras –murmuro mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

Fui a la habitación y me puse la blusa. El largo era lo suficiente para cubrir mi trasero, lo cual lo hacia perfecto para usar leggings. Fui al baño donde estaba Annie arreglándose el cabello. Me miro a través del espejo y silbo-: Mírate cosita perdida; todos los chicos en el club vas a querer tocar ese culo caliente. –Sonrió mientras lo golpeaba suavemente.

Rodé los ojos. Annie es una de esas personas que no tiene un filtro, dice lo que está en su mente en ese momento y nunca lo piensa dos veces. Su boca lo escupe antes de que su cerebro lo piense.

Sonreí y la abrace. –Gracias; es perfecta.

-Impresionante, es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo Candy –continuo alisándose el cabello.

Le pregunte a Annie sobre Caleb, y dijo que era el amigo de un amigo, y que salieron un par de veces. Me pareció extraño ya que esta es la primera vez que escucho su nombre. Dijo que comenzó a a verlo justo cuando Tom me dejo. No pensó que fuera apropiado hablar de su vida amorosa tan pronto. Para ser honesta, me conmovió su consideración de no mencionarlo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba enojada de que no me dijera.

Me mire al espejo una última vez antes de salir. Decidí hacer unos rizos suaves de mi cabello rubio que yo me había alisado y quitarme un poco de sombra de ojos que Annie pinto en mí. Comenzaba a sentirme agradecida de que decidí salir esta noche; necesitaba un poco de diversión.

Caleb vino a la puerta y nos silbo a ambas cuando Annie abrió. La beso suavemente en la mejilla y se acerco a mi con la mano extendida.

-Soy Caleb, es un gusto conocerte.

Estreche su mano y le dije lo mismo. Su agarre era firme, y por lo que podía notar también lo era su cuerpo. Usaba su cabello marrón corto y desordenado pero de una forma atractiva y sus ojos negros eran penetrantes. Podía ver por qué Annie estaba atraída hacia el. Los tres nos deslizamos dentro de taxi que nos esperaba afuera. Annie tenia su brazo alrededor de Caleb mientras se acariciaban mutuamente. De repente, me sentí como el mal tercio.

-Entonces, ¿a cual vamos a ir' –pregunte. Caleb rompió su mirada de Annie, y me miro.

-Pensé que iríamos al Club S.

Fruncí el ceño tratando de pensar en como sabia sobre el club, y luego lo recordé, mi amigo de la cocina de sopas Frankie era un guardia allí. Respire entrecortadamente.

-¿Eso no es un club de sexo?

Annie me miro y sonrió. –Candy es un club normal; lo que pasa es que algunas personas van allí para encontrar a otros con quienes tener sexo –dijo con tanta naturalidad como si no fuera la gran cosa. Rodé mis ojos y suspire.

-Corrigeme si estoy equivocada, pero ¿la S no es por sexo, como en Club de Sexo? –Annie y Caleb sonrieron-. Genial, ahora tendré que estar a la defensiva toda la noche.

-Vive un poco Candy –se rio ella.

Cruce mis brazos y mire por la ventana mientras ellos comenzaban a besarse. No voy a vivir un poco teniendo un acostón de una noche con algún chico al azar; eso no era yo. Sólo tuve sexo con un chico en mi vida, y ese era Tom.

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 4.

El taxi nos dejo en frente del club, y me sombre por la fila de personas que envolvían todo el edificio por al menos dos cuadras. Sonreí, porque yo sabia que no había manera de que lográramos entrar esa noche, lo cual estaba bien conmigo. Prefería salir a una cena tranquila.

Caleb dejo caer sus hombros. –Joder, mira esa fila, debimos haber llegado antes.

Mientras la multitud de personas en la línea esperaba pacientemente para entrar, y yo deseaba largarme de allí, escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras cautelosamente volvía mi cabeza.

-Candy, ¿eres tú? Oye, Candy, por aquí.

Mire en dirección a la voz, y vi a Frankie agitando la mano en un gesto para que me acercara. Los tres caminamos hasta la entrada y nos paramos delante del hombre grande y corpulento, llamado Frankie Lasher. Su cuerpo de luchador, de un metro noventa y cinco, era suficiente para intimidar a cualquiera. Pude ver por que el club lo contrato como guardia. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi y me dio un apretón.

-Que bueno verte, Candy. ¿Van a entrar aquí esta noche?

Tire de su brazo. –Íbamos a hacerlo, pero guau, mire esa línea, no creo que esta noche tengamos suerte.

-Tonterías, ustedes tres entran.

Le di una mirada asesina mientras levantaba la cuerda para nosotros. Caleb y Annie estaban encantados y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Frankie me agarro ligeramente del brazo cuando camine junto a él. –Si no te sientes cómoda allí, o me necesitas, ven aquí y házmelo saber. –Sonreí ante su generosidad y asentí.

Caminamos por el pequeño pasillo que conducía a la entrada principal del club. He estado en muchos clubes, y ese era, por mucho, el más concurrido que he visto en mi vida. Di un vistazo a mi alrededor, a las mesas que llenaban el lugar. Una enorme barra se ubicaba a un lado, con luces fluorescentes colgando del techo. La pisa de baile de gran tamaño albergaba grandes pantallas de proyección que mostraban un espectáculo lleno de laser y color. Las paredes eran de gamuza con suaves luces que brillaban en ellas. La música sonaba a todo volumen y el suelo vibraba debajo de mis pies, forzando a mi cuerpo a moverse con el ritmo.

Annie nos empujo a Caleb y a mi a la pista de baile, donde bailamos durante lo que parecieron horas. Necesitaba una copa, así que los deje bailando y me dirigí a la barra. Tome el único taburete que estaba disponible al final, y pedí un Cosmopolitan. Estaba bebiendo cuando me di cuanta de un hombre y una mujer discutiendo en una mesa no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba sentada. Ella tenia su dedo tembloroso señalando hacia él y luego procedió a empujarlo en su pecho varias veces. No podía dejar de sacudir la cabeza y reír. Seguí mirando hacia ellos para ver si se besaban y terminaban comiéndose el uno al otro, pero me di cuenta que ahora el estaba gritando. Su dedo la señalaba y su rostro parecía enojado. La hermosa y alta mujer le dio una bofetada en el rostro, giro sobre sus talones y se escabullo. Lo mire y tome nota de la expresión de su rostro, que no mostraba emoción alguna. Se quedo allí sentado, mirando al frente.

Seguí observándolo, porque el tenia unos de los mejores y más dulces ojos que había visto nunca. Su cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, se encontraba más corto en los lados, mientras que la parte más larga hacia ondas en su cabeza. No podía dejar de mirar su prominente mandíbula cuadrada y sus pómulos cincelados. No podría decir el color de sus ojos, porque estaba demasiado lejos, y la iluminación era insuficiente, pero me di cuenta a simple vista, que cualquiera podría perderse fácilmente en ellos.

-Umm, Candy. Veo que alguien ha llamado tu atención. –Sonrió Annie mientras miraba fijamente. Oh, Dios. No necesitaba que supiera que estaba observando a ese hombre, porque ella seria la primera en correr hacia allí, contarle, y tratar de emparejarnos.

-Sólo atrapo mi atención porque fue putamente abofeteado por una mujer. –Soltó una carcajada, y esa fue mi señal para cambiar de tema. Me arrastro a la pista de baile, donde baile y rechace un sin numero chicos calientes mientras seguía siendo barajeada entre la multitud.

El club comenzó a calentarse, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de un poco de aire fresco. Le dije a Annie que estaría de vuelta pronto, y me dirigí a la puerta. En cuanto Salí, vi a Frankie escoltar al Sr. Dulces Ojos fuera del club.

-De acuerdo, Señor Grandchester, ha bebido demasiado esta noche, y es hora de que vaya a casa. –Él se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, murmurando algo.

-Frankie, ¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunte casualmente.

-Hola, Candy. Este señor bebió demasiado, e hizo una escena cuando el camarero se negó a servirle.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el?

-Sólo lo acompañare a un taxi. Lo que haga después no es asunto mío.

Lo mire y ladee la cabeza. –Apenas puede ponerse de pie, ¿Cómo esperas que llegue a casa? –Mi cabeza me decía que me detuviera inmediatamente porque sabia lo que iba a hacer, pero mi corazón me decía que tenia que ayudarlo-. Yo me asegurare de que llegue a casa a salvo –le dije a Frankie.

-Candy, no es una buena idea. No sabes con quien estas tratando.

-levante mi mano. –Sé lo que estoy haciendo, y él necesita ayuda.

Frankie negó con la cabeza. –Tienes un buen corazón, Candy, pero a veces pienso que estás loca. Por favor, ten cuidado.

Tome el celular de mi bolso y llame a un taxi. El Sr. Dulces Ojos estaba sentado contra el cemento de la pared. Me fije en su caro traje negro de chaqueta, y en la camisa blanca parcialmente desabrochada, mostrando su musculoso pecho. Al igual que su cabello y su rostro, su cuerpo parecía ser perfecto. Me acerque a él y lo tome del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Vamos, vamos a casa.

Él me mire con sus ojos azules y borrachos. -¿te conozco? –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo acerque a la acera justo cuando el taxi se detuvo. Antes de empujarlo, saque su billetera del bolsillo trasero. Tropezó en el asiento, y me subí a su lado. Abrió la billetera, tome su licencia de conducir y se la entregue al conductor –Llévenos aquí. –Cuando me la devolvió, me encargué de leer su nombre.

-Encantada de conocerte, Terry Grandchester. –Le di una palmadita en el brazo.

El me miro y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Deje que una pequeña sonrisa se escapare de mis labios.

_Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 5.

El taxi se estaciono cerca de la zona de garaje. –Aquí es donde le gusta ser dejado. Debe tener una llave que abre el ascensor allí; Su nombre está junto al listado de nombres al lado de la cerradura, vea que piso es, buena suerte.

Me quede mirando fijamente al taxista porque uno: ¿Cómo sabía eso? Y dos: Yo no tenia intensión de llevar a este hombre más allá del ascensor. Abrí la cartera y busque algo de cambio. Sacudí la cabeza ante el hecho de que sólo tenia varios billetes de cien dólares. Saque uno de cien y se lo entregue al conductor. –Quédese con el cambio. –Le guiñe un ojo.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro. –Gracias, señora.

-No hay de que, me lo puede agradecer la próxima vez.

Abrí la puerta y tome el brazo del hombre tirando de el fuera de la cabina. Puse su brazo por encima de mi hombro y lo encamine hacia el ascensor. Siguió tambaleándose hasta casi caernos. Busque en su bolsillo por sus llaves. Hubo un incomodo momento cuando puse mi mano dentro de su bolsillo y sentí algo semi-duro que no eran sus llaves. Presione el botón del elevador y me miro.

-Eres una mujer hermosa, y te voy a follar muy, pero muy duro –dijo mientras agarraba mi trasero.

Suspirando, aparte la mano de mi trasero. –Sólo en tus sueños, cariño, sólo en tus sueños.

El ascensor se abrió. Lo acompañe en el interior y mire las diferentes llaves, preguntándome cual seria la del ascensor. Me volví hacia el mientras se apoyaba en la pared del ascensor. -¿Me podrías decir que llaves es la del ascensor? –Me dedico una seductora y borracha sonrisa y me quito el llavero, cogió una llave y la sostuvo en alto-. Gracias –sonreí.

Meti la llave en la cerradura al lado de su nombre mientras el elevador nos llevaba hacia el ultimo piso. Las puertas se abrieron en el penthouse más grande y más hermoso que yo había visto nunca. De acuerdo, era el único ático que yo había visto, pero aun así era hermoso. Mi única intensión era apoyarlo contra la pared y dejarlo, me imaginaba que dormía en el suelo y allí se despertaría la mañana siguiente, ese era mi plan hasta que me miro y me dijo que vomitaría. Rodé mis ojos cuando le pedí que me dijera donde estaba su habitación; Creo que eso le llamo la atención muy rápido. Señalo las escaleras, y me aferre a el, tratando de retenerlo para que no se tropezara con cada paso. Finamente, llegamos al segundo piso mientras veía un baño a la izquierda. No entro. Vomito todo sobre su ropa. Sacudí la cabeza mientras suspire, todo era demasiado familiar para mi.

Me apresure a llevarlo al baño, donde se inclino y abrazo la porcelana por una buena hora. Me quede admirando la belleza de su cuarto de baño. Las paredes de color tierra y encimeras negras le daban un aspecto clásico, pero de lujo.

Encontré un paño y lo coloque bajo el agua tibia. Me acerque a el mientras estaba sentado contra la pared, su cabeza baja. Olía a vomito, y tenia que cambiarle de ropa.

-Vamos, amigo; déjame quitarte esa ropa. –Puse sus brazos alrededor de mi y con una pequeña ayuda de él, lo levante del suelo. Hicimos nuestro camino por el pasillo, hacia su dormitorio. Abrí las puertas dobles que conducían dentro y jadeé; su dormitorio era más grande que todo mi apartamento. Lo lleve hacia la enorme cama y lo senté.

-¿Eres un ángel? –dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras frotaba suavemente mi mejilla. Su piel estaba caliente, y su toque se sentía bien, demasiado bien, ya que hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Tome su mano. –Si, supongo que si.

El borracho sonrió y volvió a caer sobre su cama. Sabia que esto iba a tomar algo de trabajo, tratar de quitarle la ropa, pero no podía dejarlo sentado allí, toda la noche, sobre su propio vomito. Le quite los zapatos y calcetas primero. Subí a la cama para así ponerme a horcadas y desabrocharle la camisa, moviéndome de un lado a otro para evitar que me abrazara. Probablemente hubiera sido más fácil desvestirlo en el baño, pero no se me ocurrió antes. Baje hasta el botón de sus pantalones; Oh Dios, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Mis pensamientos eran: _déjalo allí recostado y dormido, _pero sus pantalones recibieron lo peor parte del vomito y realmente apestaba. Le desabroche el pantalón y levante sus caderas para así tirar de ellos. Fue una lucha, pero finalmente lo logre.

No pude dejar de mirar su escultural cuerpo mientras permanecía acostado casi desnudo, sólo con sus calzoncillos de seda negra. Soy humana, ¿no? Él era delgado, musculoso y perfectamente definido de la cabeza a los pies. Me sentí sucia estando allí, observando su cuerpo, pero nadie debería verse así de perfecto, no era justo. Tenia que moverlo hasta su almohada. Puse un paño frio sobre su frente, y se removió. Lo agarre por las axilas y lo arrastre lo mejor que pude. Lo recosté de lado en caso de que vomitara de nuevo, un ligero gemido provino de su boca. Encontré una manta sobre una silla en la esquina de la habitación y lo cubrí con ella. Suspire y mire el reloj en la mesita de noche, vi que era la una de la mañana.

Estaba exhausta y necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de sueño. Fue entonces cuando recordé que nunca le dije a Annie que me iba. Baje corriendo las escaleras y tome mi bolso de mesa. Saque mi móvil y vi un mensaje de texto de ella.

"_Frankie, dime ¿Qué está haciendo? Y se que te gusta jugar a la buena samaritana, pero estoy preocupada, contéstame."_

Replique apresuradamente:

"_Estoy bien; Me las arreglare para traerlo a su casa y está desmayado en la cama. Me iré a casa ahora; te llamo mañana."_

Me detuve en el pasillo y mire las escaleras. Los recuerdos inundaron mi mente mientras hacia mi camino de vuelta a su habitación para comprobar como seguía el una vez más. Había rodado sobre su espalda, así que lo reacomode de costado. Su cama era tan cómoda que decidí sentarme junto a él y asegurarme que se quedaba en esa posición por el resto de la noche. Entonces, quizás así conseguiría dormir un poco.

Me desperté de un sueño que tuve sobre mi padre. Rápidamente me siente, mi cerebro aun no registraba plenamente donde me encontraba. Recorrí la habitación y mire al hombre dormir plácidamente. Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad al comprender que me quede dormida durante tanto tiempo, así que me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Me eche un poco de agua en el rostro y bebí un poco de enjuague bucal que encontré en su gabinete. Pase los dedos por mi cabello y me dirigí escaleras abajo. Debí haberme ido en ese mismo momento, pero necesitaba café, y el lo necesitaría cuando despertara.

Camine hacia la cocina y me detuve en seco. Los armarios de caoba en conjunto con las encimeras de granito gris eran totalmente impresionantes. Una gran isla curvada implementaba en el medio de la habitación con una estufa incorporada de un lado, mientras tres hornos de acerco inoxidable eran incorporados en la otra pared opuesta. Encontré lo que necesitaba e hice una taza de café. Tenia una receta para aliviar la resaca, la cual solía prepararle a mi padre todos los días. Escaneé la cocina y sorprendentemente, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para preparar un coctel. Tenía mi espalda dando a la puerta, preparando el coctel para resacas, cuando escuche a alguien aclarar su garganta. Me sorprendió, y poco a poco me di la vuelta.

Él estaba de píe en medio de la cocina con un par de pantalones de pijama oscuros que colgaban de sus caderas, resaltaban su forma muscular. Trague saliva en mi sitio, allí de pie, aun con resaca y recién levantando, se veía tan increíble como anoche. Me miro y ladeo su cabeza.

-¿No te dije las reglas anoche?

-¿Eh? –Fruncí el ceño.

-No te puedes quedar a dormir aquí. Se suponía que debías irte después de follar; ¿Se puede saber porque estás aquí, en mi cocina, poniéndote cómoda?

Su tono era arrogante y grosero, obviamente no recordaba nada de anoche, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera. Sus ojos azules parecían oscuros y cabreados, pero no me asusto; Ya había pasado por esto antes. Puse el vaso con la bebida contra la resaca en el mostrador y lo deslice hacia él. Entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección.

-Te hice una pregunta y espero una respuesta.

Suspire y rodé los ojos. –Oye, amigo, no se lo que crees que paso anoche, pero tú y yo no dormimos juntos; Créeme, nunca te daría ese placer. –De acuerdo, mentí, se lo hubiera dado con gusto, pero no tenia por que saberlo. Ladeo más su cabeza y me miro fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados-. Bebiste hasta caer en el olvido anoche en el club, y te corrieron del lugar. Yo pasaba por allí cuando ocurrió y como la buena chica que soy, llame un taxi para asegurarme de que llegaras a casa a salvo. Luego, procediste a vomitarme sobre ti mismo, así que tuve que llevarte al baño y desvestirte, porque, francamente. Apestabas. –Arqueo sus cejas.

-Estaba a punto de irme cuando decidí chequearte una vez más. Regrese a tu habitación y estabas recostando sobre tu espalda, así que te acomode de lado en caso de que volvieras a vomitar, no me hubiera gustado que te ahogaras y murieras. –Cambio de posición y cruzo los brazos-. Me quede dormida del cansancio después de tratar contigo, y cuando desperté decidí prepárate un café y un coctel contra la resaca. Me pensaba ir en un par de minutos, y no esperaba que te despertaras en al menos un par de horas.

Dio unos pasos más cerca. –Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que no paso nada entre nosotros? –Rodé los ojos, parecía que este hombre no escucho ni una palabra de lo que le dije.

-No, paso nada, sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, estabas totalmente borracho. –Baje la mirada.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto mientras cogía el vaso.

-Sólo bébelo, comenzaras a sentirte mejor en unos quince minutos. Te sirvo el café y me voy.

Comencé a sentirme un poco mareada cuando tome una taza y se me escapo de las manos para estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Mierda –dije mientras me agachaba a recoger los pedazos rotos.

-Oye, vas a cortarte. –Se acerco a mi y se inclino.

-lo siento –dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y recogiendo la porcelana rota.

-¡Detente! –Su voz fue una orden.

Su voz era sorprendentemente, pero lo ignore porque este era mi desastre y yo iba a limpiarlo. Me tomo de las manos y me obligo a deshacerme de los trozos rotos. Nuestros ojos se encontraron cuando vio las cicatrices en mis muñecas. Me libere de su agarre rápidamente y me levante. El continúo recogiendo los trozos. Tome mi bolso en el mostrador.

-Lamento lo de la taza. Voy a comprarte una nueva, y espero que te mejores. –Me di vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Espera –le oí decir.

Me di la vuelta y lo mire. -Al menos déjame pagarte por los problemas que te cause anoche.

-No aceptare tu dinero, y no fue un problema. –De acuerdo, él seguía con vida y me sentía mejor sabiendo que probablemente le salve la vida.

Rodo los ojos. –Entonces, al menos déjame darte una taza de café antes de que te vallas. –Suspire. Seriamente la necesitaba, y una taza no lastimaría a nadie.

-De acuerdo, una taza y luego estoy fuera de tu camino.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina y poner una taza sobre la isla. Se bebió el coctel y frunció el ceño todo el tiempo. Fue divertido ver la mirada de disgusto en su rostro. Se inclino sobre el mostrador y me miro.

-¿Por qué diablos me ayuda? ¿Y si yo fuera un violador o un asesino?

Reí. –No podrías violarme o asesinarme. Estabas tan borracho anoche… apenas podías caminar. –Corrió una mano por su cabello.

-No deberías hacer este tipo de cosas; la ciudad no es segura para una chica como tú. –Parecía molesto.

Apoye el codo en el mostrador, coloque la mano en mi mejilla, y le mire mientras me sermoneaba. El dejo de hablar y entrecerró los ojos hacia mi. -¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?

Me reí cuando me levante del taburete. –Gracias por el café, pero tengo que irme; necesito irme a casa. –Agarre mi bolso y comencé a caminar fuera de la cocina.

-Que tenga un encantado día, Sr. Grandchester, y la próxima vez no beba tanto. –Pude escuchar sus pasos siguiéndome atrás.

-¿Te importaría decirme tu nombre? –La puerta del elevador se abrió; Di un paso dentro y me di la vuelta para encararlo.

-Es Candice White –grite mientras las puertas comenzaba a cerrarse.

_Continuara… _


	7. Chapter 7

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 6.

Salí a la brillante luz del sol y mire al cielo. Sonreí mientras esperaba a que llegara el taxi. Seguí pensando en Terry, su tonta regla sobre las mujeres quedándose por la noche y el modo en que lucia. Había algo en él que hacia que mi estomago aleteara. No podía dejar de pensar en su tono y en lo enojado que estaba cuando me vio por primera vez. Supongo que no puedo culparlo; probablemente yo actuaria del mismo modo si hubiera un hombre extraño en mi apartamento cuando despertara.

Camine hacia la puerta de mi apartamento, lace el bolso y tome un baño caliente. Estaba exhausta, y necesitaba desesperadamente dormir. Ansiaba el confort de mis pijamas y mi cama. Le envié un mensaje de texto a Annie para dejarle saber que tomaría una siesta y que la llamaría al despertar. Si no le enviaba un mensaje, probablemente llamaría o vendría, y sólo quiero estar sola está noche. Mire el reloj, eran las tres de la tarde. Planeaba dormir hasta las cinco, hacer una cena rápida y algo de pintura.

Los golpes en la puerta me sorprendieron. Mire al reloj y eran las cinco y treinta. Mierda, dormí más de lo que quería. Me levante y fui a abrir.

-Anie, dije que llamaría cuando… -Abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa no era Annie, sino un hombre joven sosteniendo un sobre blanco pequeño.

-¿Es usted Candice White? –pregunto. De pronto me puse nerviosa, sonaba serio.

-Sí, soy Candice White.

Me entrego el sobre. –Esto es para usted.

Lo tome de su mano. Me sonrió y se alejo. El estomago se me enredo en nudos. No sabía que me esperaba encontrar en el sobre, y de todos modos ¿Quién me lo enviaba?

Deslice los dedos por la parte superior y saque el pedazo de papel doblado eficientemente, decía:

"_Señorita White, voy a agradecerle adecuadamente por sus servicios de anoche, la estaré esperando en Le Sur Restaurant. Mi chofer la recogerá a las 7:00 pm"_

_Terry Grandchester._

Ane todo, ¿Cómo sabía mi dirección? Y segundo, ¿Por qué eran tan mandón? Debía haber sentido ese sentimiento de repelús, pero por alguna razón, no lo hice. Lo saque de mi mente cuando vi que quería cenar conmigo en Le Sur.

Después de que Tom y yo nos mudamos aquí, nunca habíamos logrado entrar a ese restaurante. La gente reservaba con meses de antelación. Llame a Annie de inmediato.

-Hola amiga. ¿Qué hay?

-¿Recuerdas al tipo al que ayude a llegar a casa anoche?

-Sí…

-Quiere agradecerme por ayudarlo, así que enviara a su chofer a que me recoja para encontrarnos en Le Sur a las siete.

-¿Qué? –grito al teléfono-. Candy, ¿Quién es este tipo?

-Su nombre es Terry Grandchester.

Escuche un respingo. -¿Estás jodiendo, Candy? Terry Grandchester es el Funcionario Ejecutivo de Grandchester Enterprises. Es el mega millonario treintañero que se hizo cargo de la compañía de su padre cuando tenía veintiocho. OPD* Candy, es tan sexi, y es rico, ¿y te quiere llevar a cenar? –Podía escuchar la excitación en su voz.

-Annie, primero que todo, no estoy interesada en ningún hombre. Estoy en la zona libre de hombres, especialmente después de lo que Tom me hizo. Este tipo, Terry Grandchester, es rudo, mandón y no tiene una onza de respeto por las mujeres. –No quería cortarle lo que él me había dicho sobre sus reglas más temprano ese día.

-Puede ser, Candy, pero es rico y sexy.

Rodé los ojos ante su comentario final y me despedí de ella. No me sentía con deseos de salir esta noche y quería pintar algo, pero era Le Sur y me moría por ir allí, así que hice una excepción.

Hurgue en mi closet intentando encontrar algo que usar. Saque un vestido negó que vestí en la boda de una amiga unos años atrás. Era sencillo, con tirantes delgados y un cuello en v. me puse algo de maquillaje y el cabello a media altura, dejando escapar algunos rizos de la cascada trasera alrededor de mis hombros. Me puse brillo de labios y mire el reloj, eran las 6:58. Me mire al espejo una ultima vez y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Estacionado en el contén había una limosina negra con un hombre recostado contra ella. –Señorita White, presumo.

-Sí, soy Candice White. –Sonreí y él abrió la puerta, ayudándome a subir. Acepte el confort y la suavidad del interior. Me sentía como una princesa en camino a su baile. Mire hacia el frente donde se encontraba el chofer-. Perdone, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Me miro a través del espejo retrovisor. –Denny, madam.

-Gusto en conocerte Denny; ¿el señor Grandchester siempre es tan mandón? –pregunte cortésmente.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. –El señor Grandchester está acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quiere. –Rodé los ojos y mire hacia afuera, por supuesto que lo hace.

Entre al restaurante y me dirigí hacia el mostrador donde una pelirroja alta pregunto si podía ayudarme.

Me estoy reuniendo con el señor Grandchester –respondí. Sus ojos lucieron como dagas al instante.

-Sígame. -La pelirroja con los ojos afilados me guio hacia el final del restaurante hacia la mesa en que Terry estaba sentado. Él nos vio venir y se levanto. Camino hacia adelante y movió una silla para mi. De acuerdo, hasta ahora tiene modales.

-Buenas noches señorita White, me alegro que decidiera venir.

Quería decirle que sólo estaba ahí por la experiencia del restaurante, y que de haber escogido cualquier otro sitio, no habría ido. Me senté en la silla mientras él caminaba a la suya.

Vestía un extremadamente car traje gris oscuro. Su piel tostada por el sol, brillaba más de lo que yo recordaba esta mañana y su cabello estaba peinado en la estilizada forma desarreglada que era tan sexy.

-Buenas noches señor Grandchester, gracias por invitarme, pero realmente no era necesario, y por favor, llámeme Candy.

Me miro fijamente. –¿No es su nombre Candice?

Tomé un sorbo de agua. –Sí, pero mis amigos me llaman Candy.

Tomó el menú y lo abrió, me sorprendió las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca,

-Pero no somos amigos Candice.

De acuerdo, retiro lo del que el tipo tiene modales, es simplemente grosero.

Abrí mi menú. –De acuerdo señor Grandchester, ¿Por qué no nos atenemos a señorita White? –Lo vi sonreír ligeramente detrás del menú.

.Ordene cualquier cosa que desee, parece que no hubiera comido en semanas. –Lo mire con dureza.

-Como todos los días señor Grandchester, no que le importe. –De pronto lucia intrigado y dejo su menú sobre la mesa.

-Es que es muy delgada.

¿Qué mierda de lasa a este tipo? Primero, dice que nos somos amigos; ahora me llama anoréxica.

-Es el modo en que nací; siempre he sido delgada.

Presiono sus labios cuando llego el camarero con una botella de Pinot Grigio. Vertió el vino en cada copa y procedió a tomar nuestra orden. Mire a Terry mientras él me observaba a mi; me estaba poniendo tremendamente incomoda, pero al mismo tiempo me excitaba. El corazón comenzó a latirme con prisa y un dolor familiar se alzo desde abajo. Dos pueden jugar este juego.

-¿Cuál es su historia señor Grandchester? –Se llevó la copa de vino a los labios y tomo un sorbo, nunca aparto sus ojos de mí.

-¿Mi historia? –pregunto simplemente.

Una sonrisa pequeña se escapo de mis labios. –Sí, su historia.

-Qué hay para contar, soy un Funcionario Ejecutivo treintañero, tengo más dinero del que alguna vez necesitare; no tengo relaciones; usualmente obtengo lo que quiero y hago lo que me da la gana. –Me senté allí mirándolo todo el tiempo mientras alardeaba de si mismo.

-Con eso fuera del camino, ¿Cuál es su historia, señorita White?

-No tengo historia señor Grandcheter; tengo veintitrés años, me mude aquí con mi novio hace poca más de un años; trabajo a tiempo parcial en un compañía de discos; y pinto y soy voluntaria.

Se sentó, sopesando si hacerme o no la siguiente pregunta. -¿Qué piensa su novio sobre usted cenando conmigo?

-No piensa nada, ya no estamos juntos. Se mudo hace tres semanas. –Mire hacia la mesa.

Podía sentir un poquito de simpatía en su voz. –Oh, ¿puedo preguntar cuanto tiempo estuvieron juntos? –Encontré particularmente extraño el que quisiera ponerse tan personal.

-Estuvimos juntos cuatro años; nos conocimos en la universidad y nos mudamos desde Michigan.

Alzo las cejas. –Cuatro años es una cantidad de tiempo seria. –Decidí exponérselo toda ya que parecía tan interesado; de todos modos era muy poco probable que nos volviéramos a ver después de esta noche.

-Sip, una noche llego a casa del trabajo y dijo que necesitaba espacio, empaco sus cosas y se fue. –Sabía la razón, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Terry.

Él lucho con sus siguientes palabras y eso me atrapo por sorpresa.

-Siento que le haya hecho eso.

Moví la mano frente a mi rostro. –No lo sienta, nada dura para siempre.

Estaba sorprendido por mi elección de palabras, pero era la verdad y yo no temía decirlo.

_Continuara…_

_**OPD*: **__Oh Por Dios (del ingles, OMG)_

_¡Saludos a todas!_


	8. Chapter 8

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 7.

Le Sur era tan hermoso como pensé que seria. El ambiente era impresionante, con su luz tenue y ambiente romántico. Los pisos de mármol eran excelentes, al igual que las pinturas que colgaban en las paredes representando a Paris. Las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles de satén, y las comidas eran servidas en porcelana delicada.

-¿Te gusta el lugar? –pregunto Terry cuando noto que yo miraba alrededor.

-Sí, es un hermoso restaurante. –Sonreí.

El camarero nos trajo la cena mientras Terry estaba a punto de hacerme una nueva pregunta.

-Dijiste que eras voluntaria en un comedor comunitario, ¿se puedes saber, por que? –la expresión de su rostro me dijo que se sentía algo intrigado por ello.

Tome mi tenedor y cuchillo y corte mi pollo mientras procedí a responder a su pregunta.

-Me gusta ayudar a la gente necesitaba, debería saber eso a estas alturas, señor Grandchester.

Negó con la cabeza. –Sí, fue una pregunta tonta, ¿no?

-Tuve una infancia difícil y digamos que no hubo nadie que me ayudara. –Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos; escuchaba de cerca cada palabra que yo decía.

-¿Qué hay de sus padres? ¿No le ayudaron? –Baje la mirada, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo tenia seis, y mi padre fue un alcohólico que murió justo ante de mi decimo octavo cumpleaños.

La expresión de su rostro cambio, paso de dura a suave en cuestión de segundos.

-Es por eso que me ayudo anoche, ¿Por qué cree que soy un alcohólico? –pregunto. Tome el último bocado de mi cena y deje el tenedor.

-No, mi padre murió ahogado en su propio vomito en una de sus noches de borrachera. Lo encontré muerto en su cama a la mañana siguiente. No quería ese mismo destino para usted. La gente no comprende cuan difícil es que _algo así _suceda. Pase toda mi vida cuidando de mi padre, quien absurdamente debió hasta el olvido casi todas las noches porque no podía superar la muerte de mi madre, así que para mi es una segunda naturaleza ayudar a la gente.

No sabia que decir, yo creo que lo sorprendo. Levanto su copa e indico que hiciera lo mismo.

-Bueno, gracias por su ayuda anoche, a pesar de que me moleste esta mañana por encontrarle en la cocina, lo aprecio.

-De nada –Sonreí.

Cuando estábamos dejando el restaurante, note que varias mujeres miraban a Terry con lo que parecía lujuria. Algunas se relamían los labios mientras pasábamos, y otras le analizaban de arriba abajo. Fue bastante desagradable, pero entendía por que lo hacían. Él era, sin duda, algo para ser admirado. Caminamos hacia fuera, y me miro.

-¿Se le antoja un helado? –pregunte.

Me miro desconcertado, como si yo estuviera loca o algo así.

-No, no quiero helado, la llevare a su casa y luego tengo otro lugar en el que estar. –Aquí venia su grosería otra vez, me sorprendió que le tomara tanto tiempo.

-Oh, vamos, yo invito. Conozco una heladería muy buena, a un par de cuadras de distancia, que está abierta las 24 horas.

-Señorita White, no quiero ningún helado, ahora entre al auto, así Denny la podrá llevar a casa. –Su tono era firma.

Empecé a caminar calle abajo. Quería un helado. Si él no quería, era su problema, pero yo conseguiría mi helado con o sin él.

Moví mi mano mientras me alejaba. –Gracias de nuevo por la cena, señor Grandchester, nos veremos por ahí nuevamente.

-Señorita White, vuelva aquí –grito por la calle. Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando. De repente, él estuvo a mi lado, murmurando-: Señorita White, no voy a repetirle que entre al coche.

Me detuve y me volví hacia él, empujando mi dedo en su pecho. –No recibo ordenes de nadie, señor Grandchester, especialmente de personas que sólo he conocido menos de veinticuatro horas. No soy su responsabilidad. Me agradecí por mi ayuda con una buena cena, y ahora ha llegado el momento de separarnos. Tomare un helado, y luego llamare a un taxi para que me lleva a casa.

Se quedo atónito, incapaz de hablar. Seguí caminando y me siguió. Lo escuche en el teléfono. –Denny, supongo que iremos por helados, te llamare cuando decidamos marcharnos. –El tono de su voz era molesto.

-No tiene que venir conmigo si no le gusta el helado –dije.

-Nunca dije que no me gustase, solo no se me antoja.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me sigue, señor Grandchester?

-Está ciudad no es segura para que una joven y hermosa mujer camine sola, especialmente por la noche, ¿Cuántas veces se lo tengo que explicar?

Escuché la parte de "hermosa" y no pude dejar de sonreír. Mis pies comenzaban a matarme en mis tacones de diez centímetros, así que me detuve abruptamente en medio de la acera y me los quite.

-¿Qué cree que hace? –pregunto.

-Quitarme los zapatos porque mis pies me están matando –dije mientras usaba su brazo para mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Caminara descalza sobre esta acera sucia?

Me reí. –Sí, señor Grandchester –Comprendí que él odiaba la idea, era tan formal y correcto. Caminamos hasta la puerta de la heladería, y me puse de nuevo mis zapatos.

Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle' –pregunto una chica alegre detrás del mostrador.

Mire a los diferentes helados detrás del cristal. –Quiero una sola cucharada de chocolate en un cono de galleta, por favor.

-¿Y para usted, señor? –pregunto la chica alegre.

Terry me miro y suspiro. –Una sola cucharada de vainilla en una taza. –Sonreí y golpe mi hombro contra el suyo. Busque mi billetera para pagar, pero Terry ya le había entregado a la chica su dinero.

-Le dije que yo invito.

-No se preocupe por eso, señorita White, puedo darme el lujo de comprarle un helado –Rodé mi ojos y me senté en la mesa de hierro forjado, Terry se sentó frente a mi. Lo vi comer su helado mientras escondía una pequeña sonrisa. Descubrí que él lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que comió un helado? –pregunte.

Me miro perplejo. –No lo se. Supongo que desde que era un niño.

-Me esta tomando el pelo, ¿no has tenido el helado desde que eras un niño?

-No, ¿es eso un problema?

-No, sólo estoy sorprendida.

-Creo que encontraría un montón de cosas sorprendentes acerca de mí –dijo. Torcí mi cara y lo mire.

-Así que, ¿A dónde ira después' –No es que fuera de mí incumbencia, pero hizo punto para avisarme que tenia que estar en alguna parte.

Levanto una ceja. –Señorita White, no creo que quiera saber la respuesta.

Terminamos nuestro helado cuando vi a Denny estacionar la limusina en la acera. Se levanto y abrió la puerta para mi.

-Gracias, Denny, es un caballero –dije mientras mire a Terry. Gracias a Dios que no vivía muy lejos, porque hubo un incomodo silencio todo el camino a casa. La limusina se detuvo en mi casa, podía ver Terry inclinándose para analizarla.

-¿Tienes su propia entrada exterior? –Frunció el ceño.

-Sí, no vivo en un edificio de apartamentos de lujo con un portero y ascensor privado. Este es mi pequeño apartamento con su propia entrada exterior –Me miro con irritación.

-No quise decir eso, creo que no es seguro, cualquiera puedes forzar la entrada –Lo mire y le agradecí por poner ese pensamiento en mi cabeza. Me incline y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me pareció extraño que se estremeciera ante mi toque.

-Gracias por la cena y el helado, me lo pase muy bien.

-De nada, tenga una noche agradable, señorita White.

Salí de la limusina y me incline hacia adelante, así pude estar frente a él y le guiñe un ojo. –Que tenga una agradable noche, señor Grandchester.

Cerré la puerta y entre en mi apartamento, me quite mis zapatos asesinos y los tire. Dios, me dolían los pies, pero valió la pena el dolor por poder comer en Le Sur. Mi sospecha acerca de Terry y que posiblemente tuviera que estar en alguna parte fue que iría a recoger a una mujer para tener sexo. Tuve la clara sensación de que era ese tipo de persona. Dijo que no "tiene" relaciones, pero es un hombre y todo hombre tiene necesidades, e iba a asegurarse de satisfacerlas.

Reflexione por qué alguien querría una relación con él, de todos modos. Es simplemente grosero y arrogante, sin mencionar que me parece un poco controlador. Oh, diablos, nunca he conocido a nadie tan controlador, pero ¿Por qué mi corazón se agita cuando estoy cerca de él? Me reí para mis adentro, pensando en la noche, y como en más de una ocasión le moleste mientras subía a mi cama y me quedaba profundamente dormida.

_Continuara…_


	9. Chapter 9

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 8.

Pasé los siguientes días yendo a trabajar y haciendo voluntariado en el comedor. Llego el sábado, y fue un hermoso día de septiembre. Annie llamo y me pregunto si quería ir de compras con ella, pero le dije que ya tenía planes. Claro que no estuvo contenta con mi respuesta, pero yo me iría a Central Park.

Al crecer, solía escapar de mi casa y encontrar un lugar tranquilo para sentarme y dibujar. Eran las únicas ocasiones que no me sentía sola. Me gustaba dibujar y pintar imágenes de los lugares donde podía ir a esconderme. Mi padre solía decirme que herede mi capacidad artística de mi madre. Pensaba en ella casi todos los días y como mi vida seria diferente si ella no hubiera muerto, pero como he dicho, nada dura para siempre, puedes apañártelas o dejar que eso te mate. Tome mi cuaderno de dibujo y lápices y me dirigí hacia la puerta. El paseo hacia Central Park no fue largo, y disfrute del aire fresco, me hacia sentir viva.

Desde que me traslade a Nueva York, he pasado mucho tiempo en el Central Park que en cualquier otro lugar. Los parques estaban llenos de niños jugando en el cálido sol. Me dirigí al Conservatory Garden. Los árboles de magnolia y lila llenaban el aire, lo que proporcionaba un efecto calmante y tranquilizante. Era fácil para mi escapar del mundo y disfrutar de la belleza de los jardines. Era como un santuario para mi, un lugar donde podía ir y dibujar cualquier cosa.

Me senté en el banco y note a una novia y novio a mi derecha, fotografiándose junto a la fuente. Ella estaba hermosa en su vestido de novia blanco, y él era igual de guapo en si esmoquin negro. Parecían felices. Sonreí, este era el lugar efecto para casarse y eso haría el cuadro perfecto.

Los dibujaba cuando mi teléfono sonó. Mire el número desconocido e ignore la llamada. Un segundo después, el móvil sonó de nuevo mostrando el mismo número. Estoy segura que quien fuera se equivoco de número, por lo que respondí para decirle que dejara de llamar. Me quede helada cuando escuche la voz en el otro extremo.

-Hola, señorita White, ¿disfrutando de Central Park? –Empecé aponerme con los pelos de punta mientras miraba alrededor de lado a lado y luego detrás de mi, ahí fue cuando vi a Terry caminando hacia el banco en el que yo me encontraba sentada.

-Soy Terry Grandchester, y parece que usted esta por… -Colgué mientras se me acercaba.

Me quede sin aliento cuando lo vi, tenia una manera de lograr eso y lo odiaba: Llevaba un par de pantalones de color caqui y una camisa abotonada blanca de algodón con las mangas rodadas hasta los codos. Su cabello, como de costumbre, estaba perfectamente despeinado, y su piel bronceada brillaba en la luz del sol. Le fruncí el ceño mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué? –pregunto.

-¿Cómo consiguió mi numero? No recuerdo habérselo dado.

-Tengo mis maneras de conseguir información sobre cualquier, señorita White.

-Así, que, ¿es un acosador, entonces?

Echo la cabeza hacia tras y rio. –No Candice, no soy un acosador. Sólo quería su numero en caso de que necesite que me ayude a volver a casa una noche. –Lo mire, pero estaba sonriendo secretamente por debajo.

-¿Cómo sabia que yo estaba aquí?

-Denny señalo que te vio caminando por la calle, y le pedí que se detuviera.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte con curiosidad. Frunció los labios y me di cuenta de que estaba irritado con mis preguntas.

-No sé, supongo que pensé en saludarla.

-Si así fuera el caso, podrías sólo haber llamado, ya que tiene mi número y todo.

Él suspiro pesadamente. –Señorita White, basta de preguntas, por favor.

Me reí en silencio, comenzaba a cabrearlo nuevamente y me encantaba.

-¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa más? –Me miro y frunció el ceño. Dios, era sexy cuando hacia eso. Era un pecado obsérvalo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de llamarme señorita White y llámame Candice?

Él sonrió y ladeo la cabeza. –Seria un placer, Candice. –Me gusto la forma en que mi nombre rodo por su lengua.

Terry miro a mi libreta y vio el garabato de dos personas en él.

-¿Qué estas dibujando?

-La novia y el novio de allí –señale.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no? Son una linda pareja, y creo que seria una buena pintura. Voy a llamarla _Una Boda en el Central Park._

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que alguien compraría eso?

Rodé los ojos ante su brusquedad, sabia que era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-La gente ama las bodas y cualquier pareja que se haya casado aquí la compraría como un recuerdo del comienzo de su vida juntos.

Terry levanto la barbilla. –Todo eso es basura, si me lo preguntas.

-¿Qué cosa? –Le pregunte mientras lo miraba con confusión.

-Las vidas, comenzar una vida en común, las relaciones, todo eso, tu misma dijiste que nada dura para siempre.

Me quede sorprendida con sus palabras y su odio hacia las relaciones. Podía ver el dolor en sus hermosos ojos azules, él debió haber sido gravemente herido. Baje la mirada y continúe dibujando.

-Bueno mucha gente cree en y _vivieron felices para siempre _y las relaciones de cuento de hadas, no les quitare el gusto de ello.

-¿Crees en algo de eso? –pregunto.

-No sé, creo que una vez lo hice, pero ya no estoy tan segura –Continúe dibujando.

Él alargo su mano y suavemente me agarro la muñeca, dándole vuelta y fritando apaciblemente la cicatriz con el pulgar. Yo quería apartarme, pero su toque me congelo, eran tan cálido y suave, y envió fuego a través de mi cuerpo.

-Háblame de estas cicatrices –dijo en voz baja.

Mi corazón empezó a correr cuando él la soltó y dejo caer la mano en mi libreta. Me quede mirándolo, ¿Por qué le importaba? No lo he conocido lo suficiente como para compartir mis secretos, diablos, no lo conozco en absoluto.

-Cometí un error, era joven y estúpida, eso es todo.

-Todo el mundo es joven y estúpido de vez en cuando, pero tratan de quitarse la vida –espetó. Era casi como lo tomara como algo personal. Suspire y mantuve la calma.

-Terry, no me conoces y no sabes nada de mi. No somos amigos, recuérdalo, lo que paso en mi pasado no es asunto tuyo –Le dije. Lo puse en su lugar y cortésmente le dije que retrocediera.

-Pido disculpas –dijo mientras miraba al frente.

Comencé a sentirme un poco avergonzada por mi tono. Me levante de la banca. –Muero de hambre, ¿quieres un perrito caliente?

-No, no quiero un perrito caliente, si tienes hambre te llevare a un restaurante adecuado para almorzar.

Me reí cuando me volví a espaldas de él y comencé a alejarme. –Como quiera, señor Grandchester, pero yo iré a buscarme un perrito caliente en el puesto de salchichas. –Le oí murmurar algo en voz baja, y antes de que lo supiera, caminaba a mi lado.

-¿Alguna vez escuchas a alguien?

-No, yo hago lo que quiero.

-Me doy cuenta –murmuro en voz baja, creyendo que no le escuche, pero lo hice. Casualmente sonreí y seguí caminando. Llegamos al vendedor de salchichas, y mire a Terry.

-¿Quieres uno?

Él frunció el ceño y gruño al vendedor-: Deme dos perritos calientes.

Agarre mi perro caliente y me disculpe con el vendedor, le susurre-: está enojado porque estoy obligando a comer una salchicha cuando quería una comida de lujo.

El vendedor y yo nos reímos cuando Terry camino hasta una mesa de madera. Me acerque a la base de condimentos y cubrí a mi perro caliente con pepinillos, cebollas, salsa de tomate, y mostaza. Tomé un montón de servilletas y me senté junto a Terry en la pequeña mesa de picnic. Miro a mi perro caliente y luego me miro con disgusto en sus ojos.

-Eso es asqueroso –dijo mientras tomaba un bocado de su simple perro caliente.

-Asqueroso, de ninguna manera, esto es el cielo –Tomé un buen bocado y lo mire mientras masticaba.

-Te das cuenta de lo malo que es para ti, ¿verdad?

Levante mi dedo. –Sólo se vive una vez, saca lo mejor de ello.

Trato de contener una sonrisa, pero lo vi y me hizo sonreír de nuevo. Empuje mi salchicha hacia el.

-Toma, ten un bocado.

-No, quita esa cosa de mi cara –Frunció el ceño.

-No hasta que tomes un bocado, Terry, entonces podrás juzgar si es asqueroso.

Seguí moviendo el perro caliente más cerca de su boca mientras rodaba sus ojos y finalmente le dio un mordisco. Él mastico, y yo reí de la gotita de salsa de tomate que tenia en la comisura de la boca. Tome una servilleta y lo limpie. Al instante, puso su mano en la mía como si quisiera alejarla, pero no lo hizo y me miro con miedo en sus ojos. Aparte la servilleta y sonreí como si no hubiera notado su reacción.

-Tenías kétchup justo allí, y no quería que te manchara la camisa.

Asintió. –Gracias.

_Continuara…_

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que sea de su agrado la historia…_

_AGRADECIMIENTOS A: Laura GrandChester, Ladygmimi, LizCarter, anaalondra28, zucastillo, aaaq, ShelydeKou, Edeny Grandchester, Loca x Terry, bettysuazo, lupita1797, , Wilmari, irene & Scarlette Valmont._

_Actu cada semana._


	10. Chapter 10

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 9.

La tarde en Central Park era hermosa. El sol brillaba bajo, manteniendo un poco de calor en el aire. Las puntas de las hojas comenzaban a cambiar, dejando saber a todos que el otoño se estaba aproximando. Los pájaros cantaban y las ardillas corrían a recoger provisiones para hacer sus nidos para el invierno.

-Quiero preguntarte algo –dijo Terry mientras lo miraba. Tome el ultimo mordisco de mi perro caliente y limpie mi boca.

-Adelante.

-Estuve pensando en nuestra reciente salida, y me pregunte si ¿estarías interesada en ser…? .Se detuvo.

-¿Ser? –Le hice señas para que continuara.

Aclaro su garganta y tomo una intensa respiración. -¿Estarías interesada en se un acompañante?

Entrecerré los ojos. -¿Qué? No entiendo –suspiro pesadamente al comprender que yo no entendía lo que estaba tratando de decir.

-¿Estarías interesada en ser una persona que me acompañe a ciertas actividades, sin compromiso, y te pagarías por supuesto? –Estaba en medio de beber agua cuando la escupi.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a un acompañante o prostituta? –Le grite.

-¡NO! ¡NO! No me refería a eso, Candice –Trato de explicar-. Me refería como una amiga –Le sonreí suavemente porque sé cuanto le costo decirlo.

-¿Te refieres a salir como amigos, como Annie y yo? –Pasó sus manos por su cuello lujoso. Suavemente toque su brazo.

-Terry, si lo que querías era ser amigos, entonces todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar. De hecho, yo ya nos consideraba amigos, y no habría dinero involucrado, tampoco –Frunció los labios y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo.

-Hay una beneficencia a la que tengo que ir mañana en la noche. Es un acto de caridad, y tengo que estar ahí para representar a mi empresa, ¿te gustaría ir?

Mordí mi labio mientras dulcemente le sonreía. –Me encantaría ir –Sonrió de vuelta mientras nos levantábamos de la mes y empezábamos hacer nuestro camino fuera de Central Park.

-Te recogeré a las seis en punto –dijo mirando directamente adelante. Sonreí silenciosamente porque me sentía diferente cuando estaba con él. Me gustaba la sensación, pero también la odiaba, ya que sabia que nada podría pasar entre nosotros, y yo necesitaba ser extremadamente cuidadosa de que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

Justo mientras no íbamos, escuche a alguien decir mi nombre. -¿Candy? –Mire a un lado y el tiempo se detuvo mientras veía a Tom caminar hacia mi. Terry dejo de caminar cuando o hice yo y miro hacia mi, él sabia que algo andaba mal.

-Candy, ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto Tom en un todo confuso. Tome una respiración profunda.

-Estoy genial, Tom, ¿Cómo estas tú? –Me las arregle para sonreí.

Unos pasos atrás de él estaba parada una mujer con pelo negro azabache y tetas tan falsas, aposte que explotaría si las picara con mi dedo. Mire hacia ella mientras se follaba con los ojos a Terry.

-Estoy bien, ¿Quién es este? –pregunto, apuntando a Terry.

-Oh, lo siento; este es mi amigo Terry Grandchester –Terry extendió su mano, y ambas la estrecharon. Mi estomago se revolvió y quería vomitar tan desesperadamente.

-Candy, te ves bien –Sonrió mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Fingí una sonrisa mientras la pequeña Barbie plástica de Tom venia caminando y se presento a si misma.

-Hola, soy Ángela; ¿tú debes de ser la ex de Tom?

Rodé los ojos –Sip, esa soy yo; la ex de Tom.

Ella no dejo de mirar a Terry y seducirlo con sus ojos. Me estaba poniendo incomoda. Prácticamente estaba salivando. Empuje a Tom a un lado.

-Domestica a tu perro, Tom; te está avergonzando.

Él me miro. –Ángela vámonos.

Mire a Terry que sonreía incesantemente a mi.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, eres tan…

-¿Tan que, Terry? –pregunte.

-Eres tan llena de vida, pongámoslo de esa forma –Se rio. Negué con la cabeza mientras dejábamos Central Park.

Denny tenia la Limo estacionada y estaba esperando por Terry. -¿Entraras? –pregunto Terry mientras apuntaba al auto.

-No, caminare –dije mientras empezaba a bajar por la calle.

-Candy entra al auto –demando. Sonreí porque era la primera vez que me llamaba Candy, lo cual era su modo de dejarme saber que éramos amigos. Mi espalda estaba hacia él mientras me alejaba caminando y saludaba.

-Adiós, Terry, nos vemos mañana.

Lo oí suspirar, y cerrar la puerta de auto. Camine la mayor parte del camino con la limosina de Terry siguiéndome. Finalmente, gire en la esquina y me detuve. Él bajo la ventanilla.

-¿Estás lista para entrar ahora? –Sonrió.

Rodé mis ojos y abrí la puerta. Le di una palmadita en el brazo y le dije que se moviera más. Denny me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor y estaba riéndose suavemente. Llegamos a mi apartamento, y mientras me bajaba de la limusina, Terry me sorprendió agarrando suavemente mi mano.

-Gracias por ir mañana.

Arrugue la nariz y sonreí. –Para eso están los amigos.

Entre por la puerta y me apoye contra ella deslizándome hacia abajo hasta que toque el suelo. Ahueque la cara entre las manos y pensé en el fuego que se encendió en mi cuerpo cuando me toco. Estaba destinada a los problemas, y eso ya lo sabia.

_Continuara…_


	11. Chapter 11

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 10.

La mañana siguiente me desperté con un mensaje de Annie diciendo que estaba en camino con café y bagels. Me levante de la cama tan pronto como ella estuvo lista para romper la puerta.

-Que mal amigas eres –soltó mientras pasaba por delante de mi para dejar el café y los bagels en la mesa.

-¿Qué hice? –Bostece.

-Espere toda la noche a que me llamaras y me contaras sobre tu día con Terry, pero nunca lo hiciste. –Hizo un puchero. Annie amaba eso, y el era algo natural. Una vez me contó que podría hacer que un chico haga lo que sea sólo haciendo esa cara.

-¿Cómo sabrías sobre lo de ayer?

Bajo la mirada y tomo un sorbo de su café. –Tom me contó –dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿QUÉ? –grite. Annie saco un bagel de la bolsa y me lo tendió.

-Me llamo y me dijo que los vio en Central Park; quiso saber desde hacia cuanto tiempo se estaban viendo… Podría decir que estaba celoso.

-¿Quién diablos se piensa Tom que es? ¿Olvido que es él quien me dejo y comenzó a salir con una perra de plástico?

Se inclino sobre la mesa. –Le conté que Terry era tu jodido compañero y tenia que superarlo.

Me agarre suavemente de su brazo. –No lo hiciste.

Annie levanto dos dedos. –Juro por Dios que lo hice.

Rodé los ojos mientras sostenía el café en mis manos. -¿Quién se cree que es?

Me miro en lo que se levantaba para tomar un cuchillo del cajón. –Es un idiota Candy, nada más.

Reí y me sobresalte por un golpe en la puerta. Mire extrañada a Annie y me levante para ver quien era. Observe por la mirilla y vi a una alta y atractiva mujer parada del otro lado. Abrí la puerta aun con el pijama puesto.

-¿Señorita Candice White? –pregunto la mujer.

-Sí, soy Candice White. –Ella se abrió paso a través de la puerta.

-Muy bien –dijo mientras le hacia señas a las otras tres mujeres con bolsas de ropa para que le siguieran por detrás.

-Ummm, ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Mire en dirección de Annie cuando se sentó en la mesa con la boca abierta.

-Señorita White, soy Camille, y nosotras somos de Sacks Fifth Avenue. El señor Grandchester nos envió para que usted elija un vestido para el evento de esta noche. Él la describió, así que nosotras elegimos aquellos vestidos de sentimos que le convenían.

-Santa mierda, Candy –dijo Annie.

Me quede allí mientras las mujeres desempacaban el contenido de bolsas, sacando los más hermosos y caros vestidos que había visto. Me probé cada uno sintiéndome como Cenicienta. Annie alzaba los pulgares con aquellos que le gustaban y la mujer alta aplaudía. El último que me supe era un Badgley Misha negro, sin tirantes y de encaje. Jadeé cuando Annie tenía una lágrima en su ojos en lo que tomaba mis manos y me miraba.

-Luces absolutamente impresionante, Candy.

-Es demasiado, no puedo aceptar esto o dejar que Terry lo haga por mi.

Camille se acerco y me dio un par de tacos a iras de Jimmy Choo. –Ponte esto, querida y deja que el hombre te compre un nuevo vestido; confía en mi, si él no pensase que valieras la pena, no habría hecho esto. –Mire a Annie y tome los zapatos de Camille.

-Terry no es un idiota, déjalo comprarte un vestido y definitivamente esos zapatos –sonrió Annie.

Rodé los ojos mientras me ponía de pie con el vestido de diseñador y los Jimmy Choo. Me sentí increíble. Tome mi teléfono y le envía a Terry un rápido mensaje.

"_Hola, soy yo, Candice… gracias por el hermoso vestido pero es demasiado y no me siento bien aceptándolo". _Segundos después él respondió:

"_Por nada y no es demasiado, te veo lista a las seis en punto"._

Le sonreí a Camille. –Me gusta este –dije mientras pasa las manos por mi cuerpo. Ella le chasqueo los dedos a las otras mujeres para que guarde los oros vestidos.

-El Sr. Grandchester estará inmensamente contento de que usted haya escogido su favorito. –Sonrió mientras salía por la puerta. Me quede parada en medio de la habitación intentado averiguar qué quiso decir Camille con su vestido favorito. ¿Fue a la tienda por cuenta propia y escogió algunos para darme? Luego me pregunte si era un habito suyo para todas sus mujeres.

-Estás pensando demasiado, Candy –dijo Annie en lo que abría la cremallera trasera de mi vestido-. Ve a ponerte tus otras ropas de vuelta; no quieres arruinar esto antes de lo previsto. Llamare a Roger y veré si está disponible para arreglarte el pelo y maquillaje, me debe un gran favor.

Fui al baño y me puse un par de jean y una musculosa con un sentimiento enfermo en mi estomago. El teléfono sonó, y ese familiar llamaba de nuevo, lo ignore y fue al buzón de voz.

Annie y to tomamos un taxi a _Color me Beautiful,_ una peluquería de nuestro amigo Roger. Entramos por las puertas del salón de lujo a tiempo en el que él nos veía. Se acerco y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Ay niña, escuche lo de Tom y creo que es un idiota.

-Gracias Roger, supongo que sí. Sonreí ligeramente. Se giro hacia Annie y le dio un cálido abrazo.

-Ahora, dime donde vas a esta noche y con quien.

Annie salto. –Va a un evento de caridad con Terry Grandchester.

-¿_El _Terry Grandchester? ¿El ardiente y millonario Terry Grandchester?

Rodé los ojos. –Sí Roger, ese. –Me miro seriamente.

-Candy, conoces tu reputación, ¿no es así? –Me quede en blanco porque no sabia nada de Terry excepto su única regla sobre dormir con alguien y que no le gustaban las relaciones.

-Somos amigos, nada más.

Roger sacudió las manos frente a su rostro. –Chica, Terry Grandchester no tiene amigas; tiene esclavas sexuales, no amigas. –trague saliva y no quise escuchar más. Annie podría decir que me sentía incomoda.

-Vamos Roger, haz tu magia y arregla a nuestra chica para que cada chico en el evento ruegue por ser el que la llevaría a casa. –Golpeé su brazo mientras seguíamos a Roger a su puesto.

Conocí a Roger por Annie. Él solía trabajar en la galería de arte a tiempo parcial mientras trataba de lanzar su salón. Era un hombre guapo con el pelo de punta marrón y la cantidad justa de vello facial delineado su rostro ovalado. Cortaba el pelo y maquillaba como nadie más en el negocio. Una vez trabajo como estilista de _Miranda Lambert, _pero renuncio para asentarse en un lugar y construir una vida con su compañero George. Me senté en la silla mientras él hacia su magia en mi cabello y rostro. Nunca me sentí más hermosa que ese día.

Entre en mi vestido de diseñador, los Jimmy Choos, y mire en el espejo y mi cara ligeramente maquillada y los elegantes rizos. Por primera vez, en un terrible y largo tempo, olvide todo lo malo de mi vida. Mire el reloj y vi que eran las 6:00 pm. Rodé mis ojos en lo que alguien tocaba la puerta. Como prometió, él llegaría a las seis en punto. Abrí la puerta en mientras Terry se quedaba parado allí, mirándome e inhalando profundamente. Las mariposas en mi estomago comenzaron a revolotear y mi corazón empezó a latir al momento en que lo vi en su smoking negro.

-¿Tenías miedo de que me asaltaran entre la puerta y tu coche? –Sonreí.

-Muy graciosa Candice –dijo.

Estaba sorprendida de que él mismo viniera a la puerta en lugar de enviar a Denny. Golpeé mi hombro contra el suyo, y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Nos metimos en la parte posterior de la limusina y Terry son sirvió una copa de champagne.

-Gracias Terry, tenía la esperanza de que te gustara esto. –Le guiñe el ojo en lo que él sonreía y nosotros manteníamos nuestras copas alzadas.

_Continuara…_


	12. Chapter 12

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 11.

La gala de beneficencia era para la Fundacion Autism Speaks. Era para apoyar la investigación biomédica de las causas y tratamientos del autismo en niños y adultos. Denny abrió la puerta mientras Terry rodeaba el otro lado para venir a mi encuentro. Extendió su brazo y me miro.

-¿Crees que puedes portarte bien esta noche? –Puse mi brazo en el suyo y sonreí.

-No lo se´; no puedo prometer nada.

Caminamos hacia la entrada principal y entramos. El salón de baile era impresionante, al igual que las personas que habían asistido. Terry me guio hacia una mesa reservada con el nombre de su empresa sobre ella. Me senté, fijándome en los pilares que había alrededor de la habitación, así como en los techos bellamente tallados. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color beige con adornos de caoba, al igual que las sillas que había alrededor de cada mesa. Una banda y la pista de baile se asentaban en el centro de la sala. A un lado había una larga tela alrededor de la barra que estaba completamente por la misma madera de caoba y encimeras de mármol.

Terry fue al bar para conseguir nuestras bebidas. Aparentemente, no tenía paciencia para esperar a que los camareros y camareras caminaron alrededor de la habitación con bebidas sobre sus bandejas.

Volvió con una copa de vino blanco para mi y un whisky para él. A pesar de lo hermoso que era el salón de baile, Terry era la persona más hermosa allí, y no podía dejar de mirarlo. Me agarro suavemente por el codo y me acompaño hasta una pareja que estaban mirando en nuestra dirección. Incluso el más leve toque de su mano provocaba convulsiones en mi cuerpo.

-Buenas noches, Terry –dijo el caballero más mayor mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Hola, Robert, me gustaría que conocieras a Candice White, una amiga mía.

Él tomo mi mano y deposito un ligero beso en ella. –Tienes hermosas amigas, Terry.

Sonreí amablemente ante su comentario y mire a su esposa, quien estaba mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Esta es mi esposa, Courtney –dijo Robert sonriendo.

-Encantada de conocerte. –Me sonrió.

Courtney era extremadamente atractiva, y era alrededor de veinticinco años más joven que su marido. Robert puso su brazo alrededor de Terry y camino con él hacia un lado, susurrando, por lo que no podíamos oírles. Terry sacudió la cabeza, y los dos volvieron hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunte.

Me miro de forma extraña por siquiera preguntar. –Solo negocios.

Coloco su mano suavemente en la parte baja de mi espalda y me llevo de vuelta a la mesa mientras se excusaba para ir al baño. Me encontraba disfrutando del hermoso sonido de la banda tocando melodías suaves cuando Courtney se acerco y se sentó a mi lado.

-Así que eres el nuevo juguete de Terry –comento. La mire intentando absorber lo que quería decir.

-Terry y yo no somos más que amigos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. –Cierto, bueno, solo te digo por tú propio bien, de mujer a mujer, porque pareces una persona agradable e inocente; mantente alejada de Terry Grandchester.

Entrecerré los ojos y mire alrededor para ver si Terry estaba volviendo. -¿Por qué dirías algo como eso? –pregunté.

-Porque Terry te usara hasta que te rompa emocionalmente y te desgaste físicamente, luego te arrojara a un lado como un trozo de basura. Se levanto de su asiento y puso su mano sobre mi brazo-. Solo un consejo de amiga.

Se alejo y me dejo allí sentada, meditando sus palabras. La forma en que me hablo me hizo creer que era una victima de Terry. Yo no quería pensar en ello mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la barra a por otra copa de vino. Mire hacia el lado en el que había un pequeño pasillo y alce las cejas al ver a Terry hablando con la misma mujer que le había dado una bofetada en el club. Sus ojos parecían enfadados mientras la agarraba por un brazo y la sacaba de mi vista. Mi estomago se llano de nudos, ¿qué demonios hacia yo aquí? Ni siquiera sabia sobre el hombre que era mi acompañante.

Estaba de pie ante el bar cuando un caballero se acerco a mí. –Hola, soy Andrew, me preguntaba si a una hermosa mujer como usted le gustaría compartir un baile conmigo.

Mire a mi alrededor y no encontré a Terry por ninguna parte, él simplemente me había dejado sola.

-Seria un placer. –Sonreí.

No me importaba bailar con Andrew, era guapo, con cabello castaño y ojos color avellana. Era alto, y cuando puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, pude sentir su fuerza. Antes de que tuviéramos una oportunidad de terminar nuestra conversación, Terry se acerco por detrás.

-Disculpa, Andrew, pero ella está aquí conmigo.

Andrew miro a Terry. –Señor Grandchester, me disculpo, no sabia que era suya.

Se alejo mientras Terry tomaba su lugar. ¿Suya? No soy suya no de nadie más. Terry me miro mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tomaba mi mano en la suya. –te dejo sola un minuto y te vas y empiezas a bailar con hombres extraños.

La mire entrecerrando los ojos. –Me dejaste sola para desaparecer con la mujer que te abofeteó en el Club.

Su mirada se convirtió en fuego. -¿Viste eso?

Sacudí la cabeza. Sí, creo que mucha gente vio eso.

-Entonces, vamos a ver si entiendo, ¿me viste antes de que me encontraras borracho afuera?

-Sí, estaba sentada en el bar, ¿Por qué?

Las comisuras de su sexy boca se curvo hacia arriba. –Interesante.

Incline la cabeza hacia él. -¿Qué es interesante? –Entonces me di cuenta-. Oh, entiendo, crees que tenía mis ojos puestos en ti desde el principio.

Me sonrió maliciosamente. –Tus palabras, señorita White, no las mías.

Rodé los ojos y me incline hacia él, absorbiendo su atractivo aroma mientras le susurraba al oído-: Es un hombre muy egocéntrico, señor Grandchester.

-¿Por qué está obra de beneficencia concreta? –pregunte.

Me miro y tomo una respiración. -¿Por qué no? –Yo había dejado pasar el tema de la mujer del pasillo y que los vi desaparecer, pero no dejaría pasar esto.

-¿Por qué, entonces?

Dejo de mirarme y miro directamente a la multitud. –Es solo una obra de caridad con las que mi empresa está involucrada, ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti saber una razón especifica'

Sus palabras salieron frías, casi como si no confiara en mí lo suficiente como para decírmelo.

-Simplemente olvida que pregunte. –Mantuve la vista al frente, negándome a mirarlo.

-Estás enfadada –dijo.

-Sabrás cuando estoy enfadada, señor Grandchester –respondí.

La canción termino y volvimos ala mesa, que ahora estaba llena con alguno de los asociados de las Empresas Grandchester. Terry dio la vuelta y me presentó a algunos de los miembros de su personal. Mire hacia la mesa de al lado, y allí se sentaba ella, la hermosa y alta mujer del club. Su liso cabello rubio se asentaba justo sobre sus hombros y su bronceada piel brillaba bajo las luces del salón de baile. Ella brillaba en su largo vestido plateado y sus altos tacones de aguja plateados. Los diamantes ocupaban sus lugares en sus orejas y cuello, y no perdía el ritmo a la hora de aplicarse el maquillaje. Era una mujer impresionante, y estaba mirándome, o mejor dicho, mirándome ferozmente.

La cena consistía en filete mignon o pescado. Terry se tomo la libertad de pedirme el filete, ya que sentía la necesidad de poner algo de carne sobre mis huesos, tal como dijo tan amablemente. Durante la cena, un hombre se acerco para dar las gracias a todos por venir y agradecer a Empresas Grandchester por donar quinientos mil dólares a la obra de caridad; todo el mundo aplaudió.

Me excuse para ir al baño, cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba. Me di la vuelta y me congele cuando vi al Dr. Taub saliendo del baño de hombres.

-Candice, es fantástico encontrarte aquí –dijo.

-Dr. Taub, vine como la invitada de alguien y agradecería que no nos viera hablando. –Mi estomago se sentía enfermo y mi corazón latía más rápido.

-No me has devuelto las llamadas o reprogramado tus citas. Tiene que terminar nuestras sesiones, señorita White; es importante y lo sabe.

-Dr. Taub –susurre mientras miraba a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie, sobre todo Terry, nos veía hablando-. Lo hare, solo deme algo de tiempo, por favor.

-El tiempo no está de tu lado, Candice; es importante que programes tu cita.

-No puedo hablar de esto aquí, por favor, Dr. Taub. –Se alejo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Entre en el baño y comprobé mi pelo y maquillaje. Me aplique brillo de labios, y cuando abrí la puerta para salir me sorprendió ver a Terry de pie contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Me miro mientras yo hablaba-: Uh, ¿hola? ¿Por qué estás ahí de pie de esa manera?

-Porque te has ido durante bastante tiempo y quería asegurarme de que estás bien. Iba a darte cinco segundos más antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Me aleje de él. –Vaya, ¿demasiado acosador?

Le oí suspirar. –Por última vez, no soy un acosador; estaba preocupado por tu seguridad. –Hice rodar los ojos, él tenía problemas de seguridad y comenzaba a molestarme.

Regresamos a la mesa, y Terry miro a la hermosa mujer alta. Ella le sonrió.

-¿Estás lista para marcharnos? –pregunto él.

-Lo estoy si tú lo estás.

Sonrió y salimos afuera, donde Denny estaba esperándonos. Él se detuvo y se giro hacia mí. –Voy a hacer que Denny te lleve a casa, yo tengo algo que necesito solucionar aquí. –Tomó mi mano y la beso suavemente-. Gracias por venir conmigo esta noche, espero que hayas pasado un buen rato. –Sus labios eran cálidos sobre mi piel, pero también me concentraba en el hecho de que él no iba a acompañarme a casa.

Le mire a los ojos. –Pasé una rato maravilloso, gracias invitarme.

Él asintió y abrió la puerta. Me deslice en el asiento trasero y me despedí con la mano, intentado esconder la decepción en mis ojos.

-Buenas noches, señorita White –dijo Denny mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-Hola, Denny –respondí mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

_Continuara…_


	13. Chapter 13

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 12.

El aire de la noche era excepcionalmente cálido para septiembre, y quería hacer algo más que irme a casa a un apartamento vacío. –Denny, ¿podrías llevarme a la playa, por favor?

Me miro por el espejo retrovisor. –Lo siento, señorita White, pero mis ordenes eran llevarla directamente a su casa.

Sonreí educadamente. –Denny, o puedes llevarme a la playa o llamare a un taxi al minuto que me dejes en casa. El señor Grandchester no me posee ni tiene derecho a decirme qué hacer. No me importa si te dijo que me llevaras a casa; te estoy diciendo lo contrario. Ahora, por favor déjame en la playa.

-Muy bien, señorita White, si usted lo dice –suspiro.

-Lo digo, y si el señor Grandchester tiene un problema con ello, entonces yo lidiare con el.

Me quite los zapatos y cargue con ellos cuando mis pies tocaron la suave y cálida arena. El océano se veía hermoso esta noche con la luz de la luna brillando, iluminando cada ola que se abría paso hasta la orilla. Tiré los zapatos y corrí hacia el borde del agua. Me reí mientras el agua fría salpicaba mis pies haciéndome sentir viva y eufórica. El pacifico sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la costa y el dulce olor del agua salada eran las olas rompiendo contra la costa y el dulce olor del agua salda eran suficiente como para dejarme escapar de mi propio mundo, un mundo que había creado. Estaba disfrutando de la serenidad de mi mundo cuando escuche-: ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? –Suspire porque conocía muy bien a esa enfurecida voz. Gire la cabeza para ver a Terry de mie a unos metros detrás de mí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Terry, no tienes asuntos que concluir? –Consideré la posibilidad de que "concluir sus asuntos" involucrara sexo y esa hermosa mujer alta.

-Estoy aquí porque no fuiste a casa y obligaste a mi chofer a desobedecer mis órdenes. –Su voz sonaba enojada.

-Bueno, era una bonita noche, y quería estar aquí; es mi lugar favorito.

-Hay tiempo y lugar para estar aquí, Candice, pero no ahora.

-Lamento que te sientas así, pero no he terminado aquí todavía y no me voy a ir.

Alzo la voz. –Candice White, vámonos.

¿Quién cojones se creía que era este hombre? –No seas tan gruñón y si quieres que me vaya entonces tendrás que atraparme. –Me reí cuando comencé a correr por la playa.

-Por el jodido amor, Candy, me estás cabreando –grito mientras empezaba a perseguirme.

Volví la cabeza y mire hacia atrás mientras me alcanzaba; juro que vi una pequeña sonrisa escapar de sus labios. Era un buen corredor, pero tenia ventaja, no llevaba puesto un vestido largo. Comencé a jadear y a reducir la velocidad mientras se acercaba por detrás de mí, levantándome y poniéndome sobre su hombro. Pateé y grité-: Bájame, Terry Grandchester.

-De ninguna forma, volverás a salir corriendo, y he terminado de jugar.

Sin aliento dije-: No lo hare, lo prometo, de todas formas estoy sin aliento por si no te has dado cuenta.

Gentilmente me bajo, y me senté en la arena. Bajo la vista y sacudió su cabeza cuando le tendí la mano para que se sentara a mi lado.

-No voy a sentarme en la arena con este esmoquin.

-Vive un poco, Terry, la vida es demasiado corta –dije mientras miraba hacia el agua iluminada por la luna. Suspiro y se sentó junto a mi.

Permanecimos en silencio por un momento, y estaba sintiéndome un poco emotiva, cuando el vino, cuando empecé a hablar

-Era mi decimosexto cumpleaños cuando me diagnosticaron cáncer. –Le sentí mirarme cuando me quede observando y escuchando los susurros del océano-. Oye, felices dieciséis, ¿adivina que? Tienes cáncer. –Sentí las lagrimas comenzando a picar en los ojos.

Terry tomo mi mano y susurro-: No tienes que hacer esto. –No iba a mirarle porque si observa sus hermosos ojos azules estaría perdida procedí con mi historia.

.-No podía soportar la idea de que mi padre tuviera que pasar por esa tortura y dolor de nuevo como con mi madre, así que decidí hacerle prescindir de eso.

-Candice –susurro mientras se inclinaba más cerca.

-Él se iba a una de sus borracheras, y yo sabia que no estaría en casa hasta la medianoche, así que era mi oportunidad para poner en acción mi plan. Llene la bañera con agua caliente, me relaje y tome una hoja de afeitar para ambas mulecas. –Le escuche respirar hondo mientras frotaba suavemente la cicatriz con el pulgar.

-Puedes creerte que fue la única noche que olvido su billetera y regreso a casa antes, hablando de suerte, ¿no? Me encontró y llamo al 911. Casi no logro; había perdido mucha sangre.

Terry no dijo nada, pero no tenia que hacerlo, podía decir que estaba sorprendido.

-Supongo que Dios tenía otros planes para mí. Pase por un año de quimioterapia y entre en remisión. Me dieron una segunda oportunidad en la vida, y por eso estoy agradecida. Como dije ayer, era joven y estúpida, y cometí un terrible error.

Terry sonto mi mano, me rodeo con el brazo y me arrastro hacia él. Descanse la cabeza en su hombro. Er firme, y se sentía bien ser sostenida.

-Es por eso que tienes esta imperiosa necesidad de ayudar a los demás, ¿no? –pregunto mientras besaba ligeramente mi cabeza-. Eres una buena persona, Candice White –susurro en mi oído.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos. Sentí sus fuertes brazos levantándome mientras me llevaba por la arena hacia su coche, el cual no era su limusina, si no el Range Rover. Cuidadosamente, me puso en el asiento delantero cuando me removí; susurro-: Duerme, Ángela.

Nos llevo a mi apartamento, abrió el bolso para encontrar las llaves y luego me subió hasta mi puerta. Mis brazos estaban fuertemente apretados alrededor de su cuello. Inserto la llave en la cerradura y abrió depósito suavemente en la cama. Er algo consiente de lo que hacia, pero estaba demasiado cansada para moverme.

Me cubrí con una manta y me acaricio suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. –Duerme bien, ángel, y dulces sueños.

_Continuara…_


	14. Chapter 14

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 13.

La mañana siguiente era un día de trabajo, y no tenia que estar allí hasta el medio día. Arrastre el culo fuera de la cama y me quite el vestido de noche. Agradecí que él no me desnudase, bueno, tal vez quería que lo hubiese hecho porque los momentos que compartimos en la playa eran algo que no quería olvidar. Sentí que algo cambio en él la noche anterior.

Me pare bajo el agua caliente y deje que me alcanzara. No podía dejar de pensar en Terry lo dulce y gentil que fue conmigo la noche anterior. Le expuse mi secreto más profundo, y ahora me estaba empezando a arrepentir. No debería haberle mostrado esa parte de mi; era demasiado peligroso. Me puse mis mallas y la túnica negra, me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo y me dirigí a la cocina para hacer un poco de café. No podía quitarme de encima la sensación de estupidez por contárselo, a veces, simplemente no se cuando mantener la boca cerrada.

Mientras esperaba a que se hiciera el café, busque en el bolso y agarre mi teléfono, había un mensaje de texto de Terry.

"_Hola, espero que durmieras bien, sólo quería ver si estabas levantada y como te sentías"._

Se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa mientras le contestaba.

"_Buenos días, dormí bien y me siento bien, gracias por tu preocupación. Espero que tengas un día estupendo y que no trabajes muy duro"._

"_Me alegra que te sientas bien, y siempre trabajo duro, es por eso que tengo tanto éxito"._

"_Te creo, y gracias por cuidar de mi anoche, ¡te debo una!"_

"_Considéralo un pago por la vez que me llevaste a casa a salvo. Tengo una reunión, luego hablamos." _

"_Adiós."_

Me serví un poco de café en una taza que decía: "No soy gay, pero mi exnovio lo es", cortesía de Annie. Me acerque al escritorio que albergaba mi portátil, abrí el cajón y saque el pedazo de papel que encaja perfectamente en la parte superior de una revista. Mire el papel y con un bolígrafo garabateé sobre él y lo volví a poner en su lugar hasta que lo necesitara de nuevo.

Salí fuera y baje por la calle, tenia una hora antes de que tener que estar en el trabajo, así que decidí caminar las pocas cuadras que costaba llegar hasta allí. El aire hoy era más fresco porque el sol se escondió detrás de un grupo de nubes. Hoy era una vista diferente de la que había sido durante meses. La gente había abierto el armario de otoño y había sacado la ropa de los días "fríos". Pantalones, camisas de manga larga, chaquetas de punto y chaquetas ligeras adornaban las calles de New York mientras la gente se preparaba para la llegada del otoño.

Pase delante de un Starbucks de camino al trabajo, y, por supuesto, tuve que parar como si necesitara más cafeína. Entre y me puse en una fila que ocupaba la mitad de la cafetería. Alcance el bolso y saque el teléfono, prometí a Annie que la llamaría y le contaría sobre la noche anterior. Marque su número y espere a que respondiera, después de varios tonos salto el contestador de voz.

-Hola Annie, soy yo, pase un rato fabuloso anoche con Terry. Estoy de camino al trabajo, llámame más tarde para tener una charla de chicas, te quiero.

Finalmente era mi turno y pedí un Latte dulce de canela grande. Le pague al barista y salí con mi café en la mano y me dirigí al trabajo. Mientras caminaba por la calle llena de gente, me di cuenta de que había una limusina negra estacionada frene a un edificio alto. La puerta de la limusina de abrió y salió una mujer que me resultaba familiar y luego salió Terry, siguiéndola y ajustándose la corbata. Me sentí enferma del estomago y el corazón se me empezó a acelerar, no por pasión, sino por los nervios. Él miro alrededor y me vio de pie a unos metros de distancia. No podía dejarla saber la rabia y los celos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al verlos juntos, así que sonreí y salude como haría cualquier amiga. Su expresión era de color cuando me vio. No me devolvió la sonrisa, sólo pudo arreglárselas para darme un pequeño saludo con la mano. Caminaron hasta el alto edificio y entraron. Mientras pasaba por delante, note el nombre del negocio en las grandes puertas dobles, "Empresas Grandchester". Nunca me di cuenta de lo que era este edificio mientras pasaba todo el tiempo por delante de él.

Seguí caminando mientras una ola de traición corría por mis venas. No tenia ninguna razón para sentirme así. Terry y yo somos amigos y nada más; nuca podríamos ser nada más. Luche con mis emociones durante todo el camino al trabajo y trate de razonar conmigo misma que no hizo nada malo. Si él y yo íbamos a seguir siendo amigos, tendría que acostumbrarme a verlo con otras mujeres. Él no era mío, y yo no era suya. Seguí diciéndome eso hasta que finalmente llegue al trabajo.

Fue un día tranquilo en el trabajo, lo que apesto porque me dio más tiempo para pensar acerca de Terry y alta y hermosa mujer que salió de la limusina. No tenia derecho siquiera pensar en ellos, pero después del momento que compartimos anoche, no pude evitar preguntarme si tal vez él sentía algo por mí. ¿A quien estaba engañando? Terry Gradchester es un mujeriego, y ya he sido advertida acerca de él. Tenia que hacer un serio examen de conciencia, y el mejor aparcaba lugar para hacerlo era en mi lugar de pizza favorito.

La jornada de trabajo por fin termino. Agarre mi teléfono y mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Me detuve de golpe cuando vi a Denny apoyando contra la limusina aparcaba junto a la acera. Entrecerré los ojos al mirarle.

-Hola, Denny, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Hola, señorita White, el señor Grandchester me envió para recogerla y llevarla al restaurante donde él se reunía con usted en 15 minutos para cenar.

-¿Ah, si? –le pregunte mientras ponía las manos en las caderas. Me miro con una sonrisa en la cara porque sabía lo que venia a continuación-. Puedes decirle al señor Grandchester que no estoy disponible esta noche. Tengo otros planes –Empecé a alejarme mientras volví la cabeza-. Dile también que si quiere cenar conmigo puede coger el teléfono y preguntármelo –Levante la mano y me despedí-. Adiós, Denny, tan una fantástica noche.

Pizzapoulus estaba a un par de manzanas de distancia, y el frio aire nocturno se estaba asentando. Me senté en una mesa cerca de la ventana y abrió el manu. El restaurante era pequeño, con unas 20 mesas que ocupaban el espacio. Las paredes blancas estaban decoradas con fotografías de todas las celebridades que habían cenado allí. Las mesas estaban decoradas con manteles a cuadros ojos y blancas y servilletas blancas. El ambiente era casual y pintoresco, y tenían la mejor pizza.

Hurgaba en mi bolso buscando el teléfono cuando vi la sombre de alguien sentarse frente a mi. Levante la mirada, y allí estaba Terry mirándome; puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Así que aquí es donde quieres cenar? –pregunto.

Incline la cabeza a un lado y mire su ardiente cara.

-Sí, Terry, aquí es donde voy a cenar esta noche, y no creo que estuvieras invitado.

Puso la mano sobre su corazón.

-Ay, eso duele, Candice. Te invite a cenar, y me rechazaste, así que me tome la libertad de acompañarme.

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero compañía?

Puso las manos sobre la mesa y las cruzo.

-No lo sé, pero ya que estoy aquí podríamos cenar juntos –dijo mientras le echaba un vistazo al restaurante.

El objetivo de esta cena para mi era hacer un examen de conciencia y eso iba a ser extremadamente difícil con él sábado frente a mi.

La camarera se acerco y empezó a babear cuando le pregunto a Terry que le gustaba pedir. Miro el menú de arriba abajo y se decidió por una ensalada. Lo mire y le quite el menú de las manos.

-No te puedes sentar en lugar donde venden pizza y pedir una ensalada.

Mire a la camarera y me aclare la garganta para desviar su atención de Terry.

-Queremos una pizza grande con pepperoni, champiñones y aceitunas negras, una ensalada grande antipasto y una ración de palitos de pan.

Terry levanto un dedo y lo apoyo en sus labios.

-¿De verdad creer que voy a comer esa pizza?

-No creo que lo vayas a hacer, se que lo vas a hacer –sonreí.

Puse el teléfono sobre la mesa y lo mire a él. Si quería interrumpir mis planes para cenar tan groseramente, entonces tendría que responder algunas preguntas.

-¿Quién es la mujer con la que estás siempre? –Las palabras simplemente salieron antes de que pudiera pensarlas. Se removió en su asiento.

-Es una amiga, Candice –respondió en voz baja a mi pregunta. Sabía que mentía. Tal vez era una amiga, pero que clase de amiga era lo que yo quería saber.

-¿Qué clase de amiga, Terry?

Sus ojos azules se escurecieron mientras me miraba.

-Ella no importa, Candice; es una amiga y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Levante las cejas.

Creí que después de lo que te conté anoche estarías dispuesto a contarme algunas cosas.

-No tengo la costumbre de hablar de mi vida personal. Se llama personal por una razón, Candice.

No se dio cuenta, pero en ese momento tomo una decisión por mi. La camarera trajo nuestra pizza y la puso en el centro de la mesa junto con la ensalada y los palitos de pan. Levante un trozo de pizza con la espátula y lo puse en su plato. Suspiro y agarro el tenedor y el cuchillo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas de broma? Deja eso ahora mismo, Terry Gradchester.

Parecía perplejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios está mal?

Me incline sobre la mesa y le quite el tenedor y el cuchillo de la mano.

-No vas a comer pizza con cuchillo y tenedor.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo diablos se supone que tango que comer?

Estaba tan condenadamente sexy en ese momento. Levante mi pizza y le di un mordisco. Con la boca llena, le dije:

-De esta manera, levántala y muerde.

-Eso es asqueroso y no hables con la boca llena.

-Si no vas a hacerlo, entonces yo lo hare –Levante la pizza de su plato y se le acerque a la boca-. Muerde –ordene.

Levanto las cejas mirándome.

-¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que suena eso? –guiño un ojo.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa mientras le pegaba en el brazo. Puso los ojos en blanco, lo que era endiabladamente sexy, abrió la boca y le dio un bocado a la pizza. Sonreí mientras ponía la pizza de nuevo en su plato.

-Mi turno –sonrió.

-¿Tu turno de qué?

Tomo la pizza de mi plato y la levanto.

-Muerde –ordeno.

Le di un mordisco, y una amplia sonrisa agracio su perfecto rostro. Creo que esa pudo haber sido la primera vez desde que lo había conocido que lo había visto sonreír así, e hizo que mi corazón revoloteara.

Comimos más pizza, hablamos y comimos un poco de ensalada. La camarera seguí pasando junto a nuestra mesa y dándole a Terry sonrisas coquetas.

-¿Nunca te enfermas y cansas de todas las mujeres que te comen con los ojos?

Se echo a reír.

-¿No te cansas de todas las miradas lascivas que obtienes de los hombres?

Puse una cara confusa.

-Yo no las obtengo.

-Sí que las obtienes, Candice, lo veo cada vez que estoy contigo; la única diferencia es que los hombres son más discretos que las mujeres.

Nuca me di cuenta de que los hombres me comían con los ojos, tendré que empezar a prestar más atención. Mientras estábamos riendo y disfrutando de nuestra conversación me sonó el teléfono; era el número de mi tía Patti. Mire a Terry.

-Tengo que atender esta llamada –asintió con la cabeza y saco su teléfono.

-Hola –conteste. La voz del otro lado era de mi prima Debbie.

-Candice, soy Debbie, quería hacerte saber que mi mamá y papá tuvieron… -empezó a sollozar-, un accidente de coche, y ambos fallecieron.

Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

-Debbie, lo siento mucho, estaré allí tan pronto como pueda.

-Gracias, Candy, te llamare para contarte los detalles.

Colgué y mire a Terry quien me miraba con preocupación.

-Candice, ¿Qué paso?

-Mis tíos murieron en un accidente de coche. Tengo que salir de aquí, Terry.

Agarre mi bolso y saque algo de dinero. Terry me lo quito de las manos y lo metió de nuevo en mi bolso.

-Yo me encargo.

No podía derrumbarme delante de él, tenia que mantener la compostura, al menos hasta llegar a casa, cuando estuviera sola.

Tiro un poco de dieron a la mesa y me siguió fuera del restaurante. Mi cabeza estaba aturdida, y yo estaba confusa. Mire en ambas direcciones olvidando por qué camino tenia que ir. Puso su brazo a mí alrededor y me acerco a él, llevándome hacia donde Denny había aparcado la limusina. Me tropecé un par de veces, pero la fuerza de sus brazos me sostuvo. Abrió la puerta y me ayudo a entrar. Me deslice hacia el otro lado mientras entraba él y se sentó a mi lado. No dijo nada, sólo me envolvió en sus brazos y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Al sentir su calor y seguridad, agarre en un puño su camisa y empecé a llorar. Paso la mano arriba y abajo por mi espalda mientras su barbilla descansaba en mi cabeza. En ese momento no me importaba que él me viera así, sólo necesitaba estar con alguien entonces, y él estaba que dispuesto a ser ese alguien.

_Continuara…_


	15. Chapter 15

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 14.

Caminamos dentro de mi apartamento. Terry cerro la puerta detrás de él. Tire mi bolso en la mesa y camine a la cocina para tomar una botella de vino.

-¿Está bien? –pregunto Terry mientras me seguí de cerca.

Rasque mi cabeza. –Sí, estoy bien, ¿quieres un poco de vino?

-Ah, no realmente tengo que irme. Tengo una reunión con alguien.

Rodé mis ojos de espaldas a él porque estaba segura que su reunión tenía que ver con tener sexo. Abrí la botella, serví un poco en un vaso y me gire, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Gracias Terry, de verdad aprecio todo.

Puso su mano en mi rostro y gentilmente seco con su pulgar un par de lágrimas que había quedado. –Se que lo haces, y de nada.

Fuego se extendió por mi cuerpo calentando cada parte que dolía por él en este momento. Este era un lado de él que era sensible y gentil, un lado que quería conocer mejor. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y las mariposas revolotearon alrededor cada vez que él me tocaba. Estaba vulnerable en este momento, y todo lo que podía pensar era en besarlo apasionadamente. Me contuve porque no quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

Le di una palmada en el pecho. –Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, por favor llámame –dijo mientras presionaba sus labios contra mi frente.

Cerré la puerta detrás de él y me senté con mi vino. Para alguien de mi edad, he experimentado a la muerte más veces de las que debería. Necesitaba llamar a Annie y decirle lo que estaba pasando. Mientras me levantaba y alcanzaba mi teléfono, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Me asome por la mirilla y vi a Terry parado allí.

-Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Camino dentro. –Empaca un bolso; vas a quedarte en mi lugar esta noche.

Lo mire con un expresión de asombro. –No, no lo hare. Me quedare en casa.

Suspiro. –Candy, por una vez, sólo una, por favor haz lo que te digo.

-No soy una niña Terry, y francamente no puedes decirme qué hacer, ¿pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación?

Camino hacia el rincón de la habitación donde estaba mi caballete y observo la pintura sin terminar que había allí. Su tono. –Creo que no deberías estar sola esta noche después de las noticias que recibiste, y mi casa tiene un cuarto para invitados. Voy a sentirme mejor sabiendo que no está sola.

Lucho con cada palabra que acaba de decir; ahora me di cuenta que él tenia un tiempo difícil con las emociones.

-Está bien Terry, dame un minuto. –Asintió, sin quitar en ningún momento su mirada de la pintura.

Tire un par de cosas en un bolso y camine hacia donde estaba él, de pie junto al caballete. –Esto es lo que estabas dibujando en Central Park, ¿verdad? ¿La novia y el novio frente a la fuente?

-Sí, comencé a pintarla esa noche.

-Por lo que puedo ver, eres una artista talentosa.

-Gracias Sr. Grandchester, ahora vámonos. –Sonrió y tomo mi bolso, estaba lleno de sorpresas hoy.

Su penthouse te quitaba el aliento, desde los suelos de mármol en el pasillo hasta las blancas paredes y grandes ventanales. La sala de estar tenia un hermoso sofá de color gris oscuro, una cuadrada mesa de madera en el centro y dos sillones de cuero, en gris suave. Largas cortinas colgaban desde el suelo hasta las ventanas del techo mientras que el hogar de mármol era el punto central de la habitación. Imágenes en blanco y negro colgaban verticalmenete en las paredes en grupos de tres, con varias escenas de ciudades de alrededor del mundo. Él vino detrás de mi mientras observaba las imágenes.

-¿Te gustan estas?

Sonreí. –Sí, son hermosas. ¿Dónde las obtuviste?

-Yo las tome.

Gire mi cabeza, y la mirada en mi rostro debe haberlo divertido porque empezó a reír.

-¿Tú tomaste estas? –enfatice cada palabra.

-Te ves tan sorprendida Candice. La fotografía es uno de mis pasatiempos.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo iba a saber eso, Terry, si te rehúsas a contarme sobre ti?

Me quede de pie allí y estudie las fotografías. Sonreí porque en ese momento me di cuenta que teníamos algo en común, los dos éramos artistas. Yo pintaba imágenes y él las tomaba.

-Tu casa es hermosa, ¿tú la decoraste?

-No, mi hermana lo hizo.

Lo mire, confundida. -¿Tienes una hermana?

-Sí, y es diseñadora de interiores, hizo este lugar y mi edificio de oficinas.

Moví mi cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, asintiendo. –Tengo la impresión de que el talento corre por la familia.

Rio mientras caminaba hacia su bar. -¿Bebida? –pregunto.

-Un chupito de Jack por favor.

-¿Estás segura? –Sus ojos se ampliaron.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eso te sorprende?

Cogió un vaso de chupito. –No, bueno, tal vez s; sólo que no conozco a ninguna mujer que beba chupitos de Jack Daniels completos.

Me alcanzo el vaso y lo sostuve arriba. –Sí lo estás –Lo bebi completo mientras quemaba su camino hacia abajo, pero se sintió bien-. Creí que usted no hacia pijamadas Sr. Grandchester.

Me miro y sonrió.-No lo hago Srta. White. Nunca lo hice, pero esta noche hice una excepción por una amiga. –Enfatizo la palabra _amiga_-. Porque sentí que ella no debería estar sola. –Lleno otro chupito y me entrego el vaso.

-¿Otro más? –pregunto.

-¿Estás tratando de emborracharme?

Me miro de esa ardiente manera que hacia que mi cuerpo doliera-. ¿Debería?

Bebí el trago y me senté en el sofá. Terry camino con su vaso de escocés y se sentó junto a mí. ¿Está bien? –pregunto.

Levante la vista hacia él y suspire. –Estoy bien, sólo pensaba cómo voy a ser capaz de visitar la tumba de mis padres cuando vuelva a Michigan.

Lo observe, sus ojos verdes mirando a unos azules y hablando seriamente. –Cuando muera, no quiero un funeral. No quiero un funeral. No quiero a la gente mirando mi cuerpo y llorando por mí. Quiero ser cremada y que mis cenizas sean esparcidas alrededor de París.

Terry se me quedo viendo y me dio una mirada irritada. –Deja de hablar así]; tienes muchos años para decidir que quieres.

-Terry, es en serio, quiero que la gente beba y celebre en mi memoria. Que recuerden los buenos tiempos, no que lloren por mi muerte.

-está bien, tienes que parar porque estas hablando como si fueras a morir mañana.

-Nunca sabes que traerá cada día, es por eso que te digo que nada dura para siempre.

-Bien, creo que el Sr. Daniels te ha hecho efecto, vamos a dormir un poco, tengo que trabajar en la mañana.

Subimos las escaleras y me mostro mi habitación. –Buenas noches Candy, duerme bien –dijo mientras caminaba fuer, hacia su habitación.

-Buenas noches Terry.

Me cambie en mi camisa para dormir y trepe en la confortable cama tamaño King que ocupaba el lugar. Absorbí la lujosa sensación de las sabanas de satén mientras observaba alrededor a la clásicamente decorada habitación. La paredes color pardo con molduras talladas era asombrosas. Había una cómoda beige con un gran espejo redondo sobre él y mesas de noche a juego a cada lado de la cama. La gran ventana tenía libreros empotrados en cada lado con un asiento que estaba cubierto con el mismo material que el edredón de la cama. Podría acurrucarme aquí y quedarme por siempre residiendo en su belleza y comodidad.

"_Recibi terrible noticias hoy. Mi primo llamo antes, mi tía y tío murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Voy a estar yendo a Michigan en un par de días para el funeral. Quería que supieras así no te preocupabas"_

"_OMD, lo siento tanto, ¿quieres que valla hacia allá? No deberías estar sola."_

"_Estoy bien, y estoy cómodamente donde Terry esta noche, estaba conmigo cuando recibí la llamada?_

"_¿En serio Candy? ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo entre ustedes dos? ¿Te acostaste con él?_

"_¡NO! Sólo somos amigos, y estoy quedándome en el cuarto de invitados."_

"_Cierra la maldita boca y metete en la cama de ese hombre, deja que te haga olvidar todo la malo, al menos por esa noche."_

"_LOL*, buenas noches Annie, me mantendré en contacto."_

"_¡Vive Candy! ¿Has escuchado alguna vez de los amigos con beneficios? Buenas noches…"_

Ella tenia razón, cuando estoy con Terry él hace que olvide todo lo malo, pero lo irónico es que él es lo malo para mi. Uno de nosotros tendrá el corazón roto por el otro, y no puedo tener eso en mi vida en este momento.

_*LOL: Laugh Out Loud o Lost of Laugsh. Significa muchas carcajadas._

_Continuara…_


	16. Chapter 16

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 15.

Di la vuelta y abrí los ojos mientras la luz del sol asomaba entre las cortinas transparentes que colgaban perfectamente de las ventanas. Me puse unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta y seguí el aroma que me llevo directamente a la cocina. Terry estaba sentado en la mesa, escribiendo en su ordenador portátil.

-Buenos días, Candice, espero que hayas dormido bien.

Sonreí y me dirigí al armario por una taza de café. –Buenos días dormí muy bien en esa enorme cama.

Se rio ligeramente. Serví un poco por una taza para café y me senté a la mesa frente a el. . –Hay panecillos por allí, por favor, toma uno.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

Me miro con sus ojos azules matutinos. –Tienes que comer, Candice.

Suspire. –Nuca como apenas despierto, pero no te preocupes, tomare uno en un ratito.

Una sonrisa ligeramente irritada apareció en su rostro. –Eres una sabelotodo, incluso a primera hora de la mañana. –Levante mi taza y sonreí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le pregunte mientras apuntaba a su ordenador portátil.

-Sólo envió algunos correos electrónicos y reorganizando algunas reuniones.

-¿Tienes demasiadas en la agenda o algo así?

Me miro y ladeo la cabeza. –Cuestionas todo, ¿no es así?

Mire hacia el techo. –Supongo que si –sonreí.

Me senté y lo mire fijamente mientras veía la pantalla del ordenador. Estaba recién duchado, y su pelo aun estaba húmedo y perfeectamnee sexy.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy? –pregunto con curiosidad. Puse mi taza sobre la mesa y envolví mis manos alrededor de ella.

-Tengo que llamar al trabajo y decirle a mi jefe que no iré debido al funeral, luego creo que me detendré en el comedor de beneficencia y hare voluntariado esta tarde.

Terry levanto la mirada de su computadora portátil. –Realmente disfrutas hacer voluntariado, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me encanta. A pesar de que no tienen hogar y de todos los problemas que pueden tener, son seres humanos, y necesitan ayuda.

Me miro por un segundo y luego siguió en su portátil. Si un sorbo a mi café y mire por la enorme ventana a la vista de la ciudad de Nueva York

-La razón por la que estaba reorganizando mis reuniones es porque te voy a llevar a Michigan.

-¿Qué? –Exclame.

Se levanto de la mesa y dejo la taza sobre el mostrador. –No está a discusión, Candy, nos vemos mañana por la mañana, y conduciremos.

Suspire. -¿Un viaje de carretera? Volando llegaríamos allí en una hora y media.

-¿Tienes un problema con estar conmigo en un coche durante diez horas? –pregunto casualmente.

-No, pero…

Camino hacia donde yo estaba sentada y se detuvo sobre mí como si quisiera tocarme o besarme, pero no lo hizo, se limito a decir:

-No hay peros, iremos en mi choche.

-No creo que Denny quiera llevarnos hasta Michigan.

Se rio y se aparto. –Denny no conducirá, lo hare yo.

Rodé los ojos y suspire pesadamente, ¿Por qué iba él, de todos modos? Soy más que capaz de volver a casa por mi cuenta, y esa es la manera en que lo prefiero, bien tal vez no, la idea de estar en un coche con él diez horas era emocionante. Sonreí y me levante de la mesa.

Agarre mi bolso y entre en el ascensor; Denny me estaba esperando afuera de la limusina.

-Buenos días, Danny, ¿Dónde está Terry? –Le pregunte, mientras miraba, y no esta en la limusina.

-Buenos días, señorita White. El señor Gradchester llevo el Rage Rover al trabajo hoy.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Denny?

-Claro, señorita White –dijo mientras me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿El señor Grandchester te dijo por qué me llevara él a Michigan?

-No, señorita White, no lo hizo, sólo me dijo que tomara los próximos días libres, ya que se iba en un viaje por carretera. Señorita White, ¿puedo decirle algo?

Lo mire con curiosidad. -¿Qué es?

-He trabajado para la familia Grandchester durante los últimos diez años. Fui chofer de su padre, también. Nunca he visto al señor Grandchester comprometerse de la manera como lo ha hecho desde que la conoció. Tal vez no debería estar diciéndole esto.

Sonreí. –No, esta bien, Denny, somos amigos, y tal vez todo lo que Terry necesita es un verdadero amigo. –Me entristeció que esa es la única manera en que las cosas pueden ser.

Entre en mi apartamento y dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño para tomar un baño caliente. Necesitaba pensar en todo antes de ir de vuelta a Michigan. Me metí en la burbujeante agua caliente y cerré los ojos disfrutando de las burbujas con aroma de lavanda. Mi teléfono sonó justo cuando estaba empezando a relajarme.

-Hola, Annie –conteste. Hubo un chillido del otro extremo.

-OMD Candy, tengo la mejor noticia. –Aunque no podía verla, sabia que estaba saltando arriba y abajo.

-Candy, tus tres pinturas se vendieron.

Me senté. -¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

-No, no bromearía acerca de algo como esto, y la mejor parte es que la misma persona compro los tres y pago el triple del valor por ellos. Dijeron que tus pinturas son las más bonitas que había visto. Candy, Sal quiere hablar contigo acerca de convertirte en una artista habitual de la galería, quiere contratarte por más pinturas. Escucha, con el dinero que te llevas solo por aquellas tres, puedes dejar tu trabajo para pintar a tiempo completo.

-¿Quién fue el comprador? –Le pregunte.

-No lo sé, Sal dijo que era una mujer. Tengo tu cheque; ¿más tarde podemos reunirnos para el almuerzo?

-Para el almuerzo suena genial. Voy a ser voluntaria en el comedor en un par de horas, podemos reunirnos después de eso, te mandare un mensaje.

Colgué el teléfono y lo puse contra la bañera disfrutando de mis buenas noticias. Nunca soñé que alguna de mis pinturas se venderían, sobre todo tres. Nunca soñé que alguna de mis pinturas se vendería, sobre todo tres. No podía esperar a decirle a Terry. Quería enviarle un mensaje, pero él estaba en el trabajo y estoy segura de que estaba ocupado, así que pensé que no debía molestarlo. Salí de la bañera, la piel arrugada y todo, y me puse un par de vaqueros ajustados y un suéter largo. Camine por el pasillo cuando un mareo se apodero de mi y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Desperté tendida en el suelo y con mi cabeza doliendo. Quede allí aturdida y confusa tratando de concentrarme y recordar lo que paso. Estaba bastante segura de que me desmaye. Me senté al sentir algo gotear por mi cara. Lleve mis dedos pasándolos a través de las gotas y mire con horror la sangre cubriéndolos.

Tome una respiración profunda y me levante para mirar en el espejo. Tenía un profundo corte sobre el ojo, y estaba sangrando bastante. Abrí el boquitin, saque un poco de gasa y aplique presión a la herida. Seguí pidiéndole a Dios hacer que se detuviera y no tener que ir a buscar puntos de sutura. Alcance de nuevo el interior del boquitin. Saque la caja de vendas de mariposa que había quedado de cuando Tom se cortó el dedo con una navaja. Aplique vendaje y espere lo mejor. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tiene que pesar esto ahora? Hace apenas una hora estaba disfrutando en la gloria de la venta de mis cuadros, y ahora estoy de pie frente al espejo con un corte por encima de mi ojo que puede o no requerir puntos de sutura.

Fui al armario y saque la botella de ibuprofeno. Tomaría dos capsulas t me iría a la galería. Annie tenia razón, si Sal quería contratarme, entonces la pintura se convertiría en mi trabajo de tiempo completo. Sólo espero hacer el dinero suficiente para vivir.

_Continuara…_


	17. Chapter 17

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 16.

Estaba caminando por la calle cuando sentí la humedad a través de la venda. Mierda, sabia que necesitaría puntos. Busque en la bolsa el móvil y marque a Annie.

-Annie, me caí y me golpe la cabeza. No dejo de sangrar, por lo que iré al hospital para que le echen un vistazo.

-DIOS MÍO, ¿estás bien? Nos encontraremos allí, Candy, no te preocupes.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que no fuera, colgó. No me encontraba cerca de ningún hospital, así que trate de coger un taxi. Por supuesto, cuando necesitaba desesperadamente uno, ninguno se detuvo. Mientras estaba de pie en la acera con la mano en la cabeza, una limusina se detuvo y bajo la ventanilla del lado del pasajero. –Señorita White, ¿estás bien? –pregunto Denny con la preocupación. No podía creer que estuviera aquí en este momento.

-Denny, gracias a Dios, ¿puedes llevarme al hospital? Tuve un pequeño accidente y necesito que vean esto.

-Por supuesto, métase en el asiento delantero y déjeme echar un vistazo.

Abrí la puerta y me metí en el asiento delantero. Denny retiro la mano. Sus ojos se abrieron. Abrió la guantera y saco una pequeña toalla blanca y la doblo. –Aquí, mantenga esto en ese corte y aplique presión –dijo mientras entraba en el tráfico y me llevaba al hospital.

Llegamos al hospital, y me ayudo a salir del coche. Le di las gracias cuando vi a Annie esperando en el vestíbulo por mí. Me acompaño a la sala de emergencia mientras se lo presente ella.

-Gracias, Denny, por tu ayuda.

Sonrió. –No fue nada, señorita White, cuide de eso y que se mejore –Gentilmente lo abrace cundo salía por las puertas automáticas.

Una enfermera llamada Carla me sentó en una silla de ruedas y me empujo por el pasillo a una habitación. Me ayudo a salir de la silla y entrar en la cama donde me acostó para evitar más lesiones. Annie se sentó en la silla junto a mi cama y me maldijo por no haber ido al hospital de inmediato. Odio los hospitales, he estado en bastantes cómo para odiarlos toda la vida.

Carla era una mujer mayor, por su aspecto, era habladora. Era divertido. Nos puso Annie y a mi a reír con sus quejas sobre el personal de enfermería y algunos de los médicos.

No mucho tiempo después de que ella tomara mis signos vitales, el Dr. Cornwell entro. Annie estaba en medio de una frase, y cuando lo vio, se quedo en silencio. Era joven residente con el pelo corto y café, ojos castaños y piel bronceada.

-Hola, soy el Dr. Cornwell –Sonrió mientras sostenía su mano.

Annie se levanto y le tendió la mano. –Hola, soy Annie Briter –Sonrió con coquetería.

Rodé los ojos, lo que dolió a causa del corte. –Entonces, Candy, dime cómo pasó –dijo mientras examinaba la herida.

-No estoy segura, me bañe y me vestí. Comencé a sentir un poco de vértigo mientras caminaba por el pasillo y creo que me desmaye. Debí haberme golpeando la cabeza contra la esquina de la pared o la moldura.

-¿Es normal que te marees de repente?

Lo mire, directamente a sus ojos y dije:- No.

-De acuerdo, iré a buscar mi kit de sutura, pondré unas cuantas puntadas y te iras de aquí –Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, mientras Annie babeaba sobre él.

-¡Dios mío! Él es sexy, obviamente conseguiré su numero. -¿Viste un anillo en su dedo, Candy? ¿Lo hiciste?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, la cortina de abrió y allí estaba Terry, luciendo tan sexy como cuando lo deje está mañana. Los ojos de Annie se abrieron. –Oh, Dios, otro, creo que he muerto e ido al cielo. –Fruncí el ceño ligeramente y la golpeé en el brazo. Terry se quedo sosteniendo la cortina en la mano.

-Candy, Dios mío, ¿Qué paso? –Se acerco a mí y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza-. ¿Estás bien? –Lo mire a la cara, realmente parecía preocupado. Es una mirada que no he visto antes.

-Terry –Puse mi mano sobre su brazo-, estoy bien.

-Así que, ¿tú eres Terry Gradnchester? –Annie ladeo la cabeza y le pregunto.

-Lo siento, Terry esta es Annie, Annie este es Terry.

-Encantado finalmente de conocerte, Annie, he oído hablar mucho de ti.

Annie sonrió. –He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Veinte tonos de rojo cubrieron mi rostro mientras el respondió-: ¿En serio?

Justo antes de Annie me pudiera avergonzarme más, el Dr. Corwell entro con una pequeña bandeja de plata.

-Vamos a suturar ese feo corte, me comprometo a suturarte hasta que la cicatriz apenas se note, en todo caso.

Terry me tomo la mano y comenzó a frotarla suavemente con el pulgar. El Dr Corwell trabajo su magia y puso cuatro puntos perfectos sobre mi ojo. La única sensación que sentí fue el calor del toque de Terry y el rápido latido de mi corazón mientras acariciaba suavemente mi mano.

-Bien, es todo, ¿vive con alguien?

-No, vivo sola, ¿Por qué?

Se aclaro la garganta. –Tendrá que conseguir que alguien se quede con usted esta noche, y que la supervise por una conmoción cerebral. A veces, con lesiones en la cabeza, incluso los pequeños cortes, una conmoción cerebral puede instalarse después de que el cerebro y el trauma hayan pasado. Voy a escribirle una receta para algunos medicamentos contra el dolor, tómelo solo si es necesario –Miro a Annie y sonrió mientras me hablaba-: Cuida de la señorita White y llámame si tiene alguna pregunta –pensé que Annie moriría mientras él salía de la habitación.

-Me quedare contigo esta noche –dijo Annie mientras se levantaba.

Terry la miro. –Candice se iba a quedar conmigo esta noche, Annie.

Ella comenzó a hacer pucheros. -¿Candy, eso es cierto? ¿Podemos tener una noche de chicas? –Mire a Terry y luego a Annie y no podía creer que estos dos estaban peleando sobre con quien me quedaría.

Tome la mano de Annie. –Oye, tú eres mi mejor amiga, y te amo, pero creo que lo mejor es que me quede con Terry, de todos modos, nos iremos en la mañana a Michigan.

Su boca se abrió -¿Qué? ¿Los dos se irían a Michigan juntos? ¿Por qué?

-Terry y yo haremos un viaje por carretera. –Me miro y le guiñe un ojo.

-Está bien, pero tan pronto como regrese vamos a tener una noche de chicas.

Sonreí y la abrace. –Lo hare, ahora ve a buscar al Dr. Cornwell, no vi anillo en su dedo, y se que le gustaste.

Una sonrisa gigantesca creció en su cara. -¿Te parece?

-Sé que es así, ahora ve.

Annie comenzó a salir de la habitación y luego se dio la vuelta y miro a Terry. –Sera mejor que cuides de ella y asegúrate de que esté bien. Es como una hermana para mi. –Él le sonrió.

Mire a Terry, que me ayudo a levantarme de la cama. -¿Por qué te desmayaste de esa manera? ¿Hay algo que te pase? –pregunto.

Agarre mi bolso. –No sé, creo que tome un baño demasiado caliente.

-Necesitas ser más cuidadosa –Me tomo cuidadosamente de mi brazo mientras caminábamos por el castillo. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi al Dr. Taub caminando en la dirección apuesta hacia nosotros. Mi corazón empezó a correr ya que no quería hablar con él, sobre todo delante de Terry.

-¿Señorita White? –dijo mientras miraba la venda por encima de mi ojo.

-Dr. Taub, encantada de volverle a ver –Fingí una sonrisa.

-Señorita White, ¿Qué le paso?

-Oh, me caí y me golpe a cabeza, me tropecé en el pasillo.

Me miro con curiosidad. -¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Me he sentido genial, Dr. Taub, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que obtener esta receta.

-Sí, por supuesto –dijo mientras miraba directamente a Terry.

-Que tengas un buen día, Dr. Taub –Sonreí, ya que no podía alejarme de él lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Cómo lo conoces, Candice?

Sabía que este breve encuentro provocaría preguntas. Mire al frente, a las puertas corredizas.

-Es mi medico familiar, lo he visto un par de veces desde que me mude aquí.

-¿Un par de veces y te conoce de esa manera? ¿Por qué te preguntaría como te sientes?

Mierda, ¿Por qué tiene que hacer tantas preguntas cuando yo no quiero responderla?

-Lo vi un par de meses atrás por un fuerte refriado que tuve. Es un buen medico y se preocupa por todos sus pacientes. –Entramos por la puerta mientras el aire frio me golpeo y enfrió mi cuerpo hirviendo.

Nos deslizamos hacia la parte posterior de la limusina mientras Denny se volvió y me miro. –Me alegro ver que esta mejor, señorita White.

Le di una sonrisa sincera. –Gracias, Denny, se lo agradezco.

Terry me miro y sonrió. –Denny casi fue despedido hoy.

Lo mire fijamente, la expresión de asombro en mi cara. -¿Qué, por que?

-No me recogió para mi reunión. No fue hasta que me llamo y me dijo que te llevo al hospital porque te cortaste la cabeza.

Me sentía confusa. -¿No manejaste tu mismo al trabajo esta mañana?

-Sí, sí, lo hice –Me contesto.

Me pase la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos. –Entonces, ¿Por qué no manejaste a la reunión, especialmente si él llegaba tarde? –Escuche una ligera risa de Denny desde el asiento delantero, y creo que Terry se cabreo, dado la mirada de irritación en su rostro.

-Supongo que hubiera pedido, pero…

Eche la cabeza. –Nada de peros. ¿Ibas a despedirlo por no recogerte cuando tú tenías un auto todo el tiempo? Lamento que no haya podido llamarte, pero estaba preocupado por mi, Terry Grandchester, y deberías estar agradecido. Podría haberme muerto desangrada en las calles de Nueva York. –Sonreí impredeciblemente.

Me miro y rodo los ojos. –Ahora estás siendo una reina del drama.

Solté mi sonrisa silenciosa. –Lo sé y soy buena en eso.

Terry se echo a reír mientras tomaba mi mano y la apretó suavemente. Apoye la cabeza en so hombro mientras mi cuerpo se calentó con su tacto, y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

_Continuara…_


	18. Chapter 18

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 17.

Entre en mi frio apartamento y fui directamente a mi habitación a empacar mis cosas. –Puedes usar la cocina, no hay mucho, pero si puedes encontrar algo, es tuyo –grite. Agarre las ropas que necesitaba del closet y las doble prolijamente en mi maleta. Alce la vista y vi a Terry parado en la puerta, con un brazo apoyado en la jamba.

-¿Por qué le mentiste a ese doctor y le dijiste que habías tropezado con algo en el pasillo?

Oh mierda, no lo iba a dejar pasar. Mire hacia abajo y continúe empacando. –No lo sé, no le iba a decir que me desmaye, luego haría un gran problema de eso y querría hacerme un montón de exámenes, eso es lo que hacen los doctores.

-Dijiste que tomaste un baño demasiado caliente.

Me detuve y lo mire, ahora estaba irritada seriamente. –Lo hice Terry. Ahora déjame en paz de una jodida vez. Hablas de mi haciendo un montón de preguntas, es diferente cuando se trata de ti ¿cierto? –Mi voz se alzo.

Camino hacia mi y puso sus manos en mis hombros. –Lo siento, no quería enojarte.

Mi primer error fue mirar sus hermosos ojos azules, porque antes de darme cuenta, estaba acunado su rostro en mi mano y quería besarlo desesperadamente, probarlo y sentirlo. Estaba vulnerable en ese momento, y por un segundo, no me importo; todo lo que sabia era que lo necesitaba en todos los sentido en que una mujer necesita a un hombre. Entonces la realidad me golpeo. –Siento haber alzado la voz, estoy cansada.

Deje su rostro y gire para cerrar el maletín. Atrapo mi brazo, me volteo hacia el y me envolvió en sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo. Era el primer abrazo real que compartíamos. Sus brazos eran fuertes y me hacia sentir a salvo. Cerré los ojos mientras inspiraba su esencia que me debilitaba y excitaba. No dijo una palabra, y se sintió como una eternidad el estar el uno en brazos del otro. Él rompió el abrazo y se dio media vuelta como si hubiera hecho algo mal. –Debemos irnos.

De pronto me di cuenta de algo; nunca llegue a mi trabajo para avisar. Sacudí la cabeza y suspire.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Terry.

-Estaba de camino a la disquera para avisar y me di cuenta de que nunca llegue.

-Avisa, ¿Por qué estas renunciando? –Terry tomo la maleta y salimos a la sala. Mi rostro se encendido cuando estuve a punto de darle las buenas noticias.

-Olvide decírtelo por completo, mis pinturas se vendieron, las tres –dije excitada-. Ahora el dueño quiere contratare a mi y a mis pinturas y eso es un buen trabajo de tiempo completo.

Me sonrió. –Eso es genial Candice, felicidades.

Mientras agarraba las ultimas cosas, mi teléfono sonó; era mi prime Debbie. Le pedí a Terry que tomara algo en que apuntar de mi escritorio para poder anotar la dirección y el nombre de la funeraria. Tome la información y colgué. Volteé justo cuando Terry miraba la lista de cosas que guardaba en el escritorio.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto casualmente.

Camine hacia él y la tome. –Sólo una lista de cosas que me gustaría hacer en mi vida. La escribí después de que Tom se mudara, algo así como un nuevo comienzo en la vida.

Me miro del modo en que sólo él podía hacerlo y dijo-: De acuerdo, ¿lista para irte?

Cerré el apartamento y me dirigí a la limosina. Llame a mi jefe en la compañía disquera y le explique lo que había sucedido y cómo estaba en camino de dar la noticia. Le explique lo mucho que me gustaba trabajar ahí, pero mis pinturas se convertirían ahora en mi trabajo a tiempo completo. Él me felicito y me dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba un trabajo, me aceptaría de vuelta.

Cuando llegamos al penthouse de Terry, él llevo mis maletas arriba. Lo seguí y me deje caer en una gran y confortable cama.

Me miro. -¿Te gusta esta cama?

Le sonreí. –Sí, es la más confortable en la que he dormido.

Sostuvo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. -¿Te gustaría algo de comida china?

Sonreí mientras mi estomago gruñía. –Suena delicioso.

Nos encaminamos a la cocina donde Terry abrió uno de los mostradores, casi un meno y se sentó en una de las banquetas del bar, junto a mi. -¿Qué te gustaría?

Me incline y su aroma me lleno de excitación. Quería responder, _te quiero a ti, _pero eso no seria un buen movimiento. –Me gusta casi todo, escoge tú.

Me miro. -¿Puerco agridulce, arroz frito con pollo, carne mongol y rollitos de primavera?

-Eso es un montón de comida señor Grandchester, ¿vendrá alguien?

-No, me asegurare de que comas.

Rodé los ojos y después me puse la mano sobre la herida. –Ouch.

Me sonrió. –Deja de rodar los ojos, no va a doler.

-Entonces no me hagas rodar los ojos y lo hare.

Rio y agarro su teléfono para hacer la orden. Sirvió vino para ambos y me guio hacia la sala, donde nos sentamos en un sillón. La chimenea estaba encendida y calentaba la habitación agradablemente. Me senté con una pierna bajo la otra y lo mire.

-Quiero saber más de ti Terry Grandchester.

Parecía sorprendido mientras respondía-: ¿Qué hay para contar?

Inhale con profundidad. –Somos amigos, ¿cierto?

Asintió. –Por supuesto que los somos.

-Los amigos saben cosas unos de otros. No tiene que ser cosas íntimas o muy personales, pero quiero saber sobre el lugar del que provienes, tu familia o hasta tu negocio. En todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, nunca me has dicho nada de tu familia más allá de saber que tienes una hermana que es diseñadora de interiores. Sabes un montón de cosas sobre mí y yo no se nada de ti. Siento como si esta amistad fuera unilateral, Terry.

Me miro mientras bebía su vino, estaba siendo cauteloso con lo que me iba a decir. Sacudió su cabello. –Tienes razón, y lo siento, sólo que no me gusta hablar de mi vida con nadie. No es que sea una mala vida; es que soy una persona demasiado personal y me gusta de ese modo. –Mire hacia abajo, decepcionada, mientras se inclinaba y tomaba su barbilla en su mano. La alzo, así que pude mirar sus ojos-. Dame algo de tiempo; esta cosa de la amistad es nueva para mí. Necesitas comprender que nunca he sido amigo de una mujer con anterioridad.

El pensamiento de la hermosa mujer alta se coló en mi mente mientras decía aquello y mi gran bocota soltó-: Pero dijiste que tú esa mujer con la que siempre estás son amigos, así que tienes otras mujeres que son amigas, ¿cierto?

Me miro fijamente. –Es diferente y prefiero no discutirlo ahora.

La campana de la puerta sonó y se levanto a atender. Me quede allí sentada, preguntándome que demonios estaba haciendo. ¿Estaba jugando un juego? ¿Yo era su juego? ¿Me usaba para probar algo? Regreso con la comida china, platos y cubiertos.

-¿Me das palillos, por favor? –pregunte. Busco en la bolsa, saco un par y me los entrego-. ¿Qué estas haciendo? –le pregunte mientras comenzaba a servir comida en su plato y el mío.

-Um, ¿sirviendo la cena? –Me miro con el rostro de "eres tonta". Sacudí el dedo de lado a lado.

-Déjame a mí –dije y le quite los cartones-. Agarra tus palitos –le dije.

-No sé usarlos, nunca he podido entender cómo van.

-Entonces te enseñare.

-Candice, sólo comamos.

-Comeremos, pero a mi modo –sonreí.

Suspiro y saco otro par de palitos de la bolsa. Tome el contenedor del puerco agridulce insertado en palitos y agarre un pedazo. -¿Ves? Fácil. –Si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerta.

Tome sus palitos y los coloque adecuadamente entre sus dedos. El sentimiento de su suave piel envió escalofríos por mi espalda. Guie sus palitos dentro del cartón y lo ayude a sacar un pedazo de puerco. Me miro y sonrió.

-Ves, no es difícil con el entrenamiento adecuado.

Tome un pedazo de carne y lo lleve a su boca mientras él sonreía. Estaba disfrutando esta nueva manera de comer comida china aunque nunca lo admitiría. Aun tenia problemas, pero se las ingenio para coger un pedazo de puerco y llevármelo a la boca. Se rio y agarre los palitos entre mis dientes, rehusándome a soltarlos. Este momento que compartíamos se sintió tan cómodo, que me asusto como el demonio.

Cuando terminamos de comer, con su pulgar masajeo el área alrededor de mi herida. -¿Te duele? –pregunto.

-Ya no –respondí mirando hacia abajo. Su roce me estaba matando. Revolví el calor en mi, el que ni siquiera sabia que existía. Tom nunca me hizo sentir del modo en que Terry lo hace, y eso me molesto. No debería tener estos sentimientos por él; somos amigos y es todo lo que podemos ser. Creo que nos conocimos por una razón, pero aun tengo que averiguar por qué.

-¿Qué esas pensando? –pregunto suavemente. Tome su mano y le quite de mi cabeza, sosteniéndola frente a mi rostro mientras la besaba suavemente. Pude sentirlo tensarse mientras su respiración se hacia pesada, pero no quería y no lo dejaría soltarse.

-Sólo pensaba lo afortunada que soy por tener un amigo como tú –sonreí.

Sonrió y retiro la mano. –Necesitamos levantarnos temprano en la mañana; debemos descansar algo.

Me levante y me encamine hacia arriba. -¿quieres una pastilla para el dolor? –grito desde la cocina.

-No, estoy bien –respondí. Me puse mi ropa de dormir y me metí bajo las absurdamente cálidas mantas. Estaba mirando mi teléfono cuando Terry todo la puerta. –Entra. –Entro en la habitación, vistiendo la parte inferior de un pijama de seda gris que colgaban de sus caderas. Su torso me enfrento mientras mis mariposas se despertaban e incendiaban mi sangre. Se sentó en la silla y se reclino-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunte.

-¿Descansando?

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? –El único problema que tenía era intentar mantener mis manos lejos de él y evitar llegar a algo más.

-Sí, lo tengo, señor Grandchester.

Se sentó y me miro. -¿Por qué? Los doctores dijeron que tenían que vigilarte por si había una conmoción. ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga si estoy en el dormitorio al otro lado del pasillo?

-Estoy bien, además, no puedes dormir bien es esa silla. Estarás adolorido en la mañana y tenemos una jornada de diez horas hasta Michigan.

-Órdenes de los doctores, señorita White, así que lidia con eso. No te vas a salir con la tuya en esta.

-Ahora me estás haciendo sentir mal. –Inhale profundamente y quería crucificarme por lo que estaba a punto de decirle-. Al menos duerme en la cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron. –No creo que sea una buena idea Candice.

-¿Por qué no? Somos amigos. Annie y yo dormimos en la misma cama cuando tenemos pijamadas, y mi cama es pequeña comparada con esta. Tú tienes tu propio lado ahí. –señale-. Si no lo haces, entonces me iré y sabes que lo hare.

-No te vas a ningún sitio y no voy a dormir en esa cama.

Quite las mantas, Salí de la cama y comencé a ponerme mis pantalones de yoga. Terry salto de la silla y atrapo mi brazo. –Detente Candice, necesitas descansar. –Su voz sonaba enojada y su rostro lucia irritado. Inhalo profundamente-. De acuerdo, dormiré en la cama, pero por favor, regresa y deja esos pantalones.

Le sonreí y trepe de vuelta en la cama. Él camino hacia el otro lado, trepo y se volteo hacia al lado contrario. –Eres la persona más obstinada y desafiante que he conocido nunca Candice White.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos. –Eso me han dicho Señor Gradnchester. Buenas noches.

Aun cuando no podía verlo, podía sentirlo sonreír. –Buenas noches Candice.

_Continuara…._


End file.
